I'm In It With You
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Takes place somewhere in Season 15. Tiffany Bryan is starting life over. With two failed marriages under her belt she has moved in with her parents in Vegas and gets a job as the new DNA Tech. She is quickly taken by Nick and in tragedy they fall for one another, but when he gets a job offer can the make it work long distance? Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow here I am back at it. It has been so long since I have written fan fiction or written period. I've been a mom for a year now and that pretty much takes all of my time, but this is so great for relieving stress. Just to sit and let my imagination run wild. I hope everyone is ready!

 **I'm In It With You**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Fuck! Seriously!_

My mind was running wild. It was my first day at a new job and everything seemed to be going wrong, but when had my life ever gone to plan. It was bad enough I had to move in with my parents until this job thing panned out and now my piece of junk car had broken down. Seriously how did I get here?

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to find a small fraction of calm to get through. There was already a line of cars forming behind me and I just needed my car to start. Opening my eyes I took a deep breath. Turning the key I heard the engine struggle and suddenly my car was once again running. All I could do in that moment was look up and smile.

 _Thank you!_

Surely someone up there was looking after me. After the year I've had I needed a little reassurance in the universe.

On my way again I was off to attempt to make it to my new job on time. I was shaking with nervousness as I pulled into the parking garage of the Las Vegas Police Department. I looked around at all the pretty nice cars and I found a spot in a corner for my sad excuse for a car. When I turned the engine off I just prayed that when I got off work at 6am it would start up for me again. I grabbed my purse and the brown paper bag next to it. It really showed how broke I was bringing my brown paper bag lunch to work.

 _Breathe girl!_

I walked through the doors and made my way pass the receptionist desk flashing the swanky laminated badge I had been provided in the days prior. It was now my third time coming here, but it would be my first official day working. I walked down the halls towards the locker room I was showed on my last visit. There was a locker at the end waiting for me. I took off my jacket and placed it inside along with my purse and my lunch. I then pulled out the blue lab jacket that I had been provided with.

Leaving the locker room I walked down to my bosses office. My boss was a peculiar fellow, but seemed nice enough. Heck he was giving me a chance. It was time to finally put that Biology Degree to work. I knocked on the doorsill and the man at the desk looked up at me. He had short white hair and wore glasses.

"Umm hello!" I said quietly feeling the nervousness kick in again. "Here for my first day, Sir.." I then added feeling like a total loser. Of course he knew I was here for my first day, he hired me.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Tiffany. Let me take you into the lab and introduce you to everyone." He said as he stood from his desk and then walked over to me. "And drop the Sir. Just call me DB or Russell, but none of that sir mess."

"Yes Sir…umm yeah." I said stuttering. I needed to calm down. This was my first real day of a new start.

"Over here in the break room there are Sara and Morgan. Girls this is Tiffany Bryan she is the new DNA Tech." DB said as he introduced me to the two women. One of them had long blonde hair and the other short dark brown hair. They both gave me a smile. I gave a small wave in response before being showed down the hall.

"Down here is the fingerprint lab and there is Mandy hard at work and over here is Toxicology with Henry and there is Trace with David Hodges." I gave all of the new faces a quick smile.

"In here is your domain… DNA." I smiled, as I looked around at all the equipment. I couldn't wait to get into it all. It had been awhile since I was in a lab and I was so excited to get to work.

"Hey Russell there you are." Said a voice from behind us in a southern accent. We both turned and there was a man standing in the doorway. I was trying my best to not blush. Could he be real? Was it this possible for a man to be this attractive? He was built perfectly with muscular arms in a tight black t-shirt and he has the perfect bone structure in his face. I felt like I was getting a hot flash.

 _SNAP OUT OF IT GIRL!_

"Mark Collins was just picked up on a traffic stop. He is being brought down to PD now. I was heading over there." The man said. He then laid his eyes on me. I felt my face getting hot. "Hi I'm sorry. You must be the new DNA tech?"

"Yeah Nick this is Tiffany, Tiffany this is Nick." DB said introducing us.

"Hi." I was all I could manage out of my mouth. I felt like my mouth was suddenly dry.

"Hey nice to meet you." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Well I will head over to PD with you." DB then responded to Nick before turning to me. "Alright Tiffany this is all yours. Have fun!"

"Good luck on your first day." Nick then said to me before he and DB excited the lab and there I was all-alone. My first day was officially starting. I sat down at the desk in the corner not really knowing what to do. Where was I to start.=?

"Hey new girl." Said a female voice. It was the fingerprint girl Many.

"Umm hi." I said nervously.

"Glad to get some more girls in the lab who aren't CSIs." She said as she came and sat on the edge of my desk. "We've been without an official DNA person for awhile now since Wendy left. The dorks across the hall have been sharing the job, but mostly Henry." She explained to me.

"Everyone around here is pretty cool though." She added.

"That's good." I responded.

"So are you new to Vegas?" she asked.

"Kind of. My parents moved here when they retired a couple years ago. I've visited a few times, but now I get the joy of being 32 and living with my parents again." I explained; feeling like such a loser. I had a pretty intense life up until now and I was really looking for a moment or two of calm.

"Ouch!" she said.

"Yeah a huge blow to my ego, but I get to start over and that is all that matters right now." I said happily.

"Hey why do you get to interrogate the new girl first?" came a new male voice. Walking inside was the guy I was shown in the Trace lab. "Hello M'Lady. David Hodges at your service. I know everything and anything there is to know about this place." He said smugly as he gave my hand a kiss.

"Oh God don't scare her away!" said a voice coming from the doorway. It was Henry.

I really didn't know how to respond to these people. They seemed like a quirky bunch. I smiled. They were just what I needed to get past everything I have been going through. If I was going to start over I think a bunch of quirky people were what I needed as a distraction from everything I had been dealing with over the past years.

 _Let my new start begin!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last chapter was short, but it was more of an introduction. I will be trying to make them longer.

 **I'm In It With You**

 **Chapter 2**

Opening the door to my parent's house I kicked off my shoes. It has been a long night and the one thing I wanted to do was sleep. I made my way through the smoky house. I hated that my mom was a chain smoker the house always smelled like an ashtray. I made my way through the empty living room and stumbled into the hall.

"Donald! Donald is that you?" called my mother's voice from the master bedroom.

"No mom it's me. Just home from work." I called back. Dad must have been out all night again. I made my way down to the end of the hall to my room. I closed myself inside and inhaled the only air in the house that didn't smell like cigarette smoke.

I had been at my new job for two weeks and so far it was amazing. I loved every second even the very tiring moments where I felt like I was drowning in DNA samples. My favorite moments were the few during my shift when I got to spend even a few seconds with Nick. He was so cute and I always felt like my heart was beating out of my chest whenever he was near, but at the moment relationships were the last thing I was looking for. Starting over for me didn't involve a man. I was in the mess I was in because of a man.

I took off my clothes and threw them into my hamper before pulling out a nightgown from my drawer and slipping it over my head. I slipped into my bed and closed my eyes. Sleep took me quickly.

Waking up I looked around my room. I could see the setting sun flickering through my closed curtains. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 5:34pm. I stretched and pulled myself out of the bed. Putting on my robe I opened my bedroom door and closed it quickly behind me so the smokiness wouldn't enter my room. Walking up the hall mixed in with the smoky smell was the smell of food. My mom was cooking dinner. I made my way into the kitchen where I saw my mom standing over the stove with rollers in her hair and a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Hey mom." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Hey Tiff. You slept well." She responded as she turned to me.

"Your hair is in rollers. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Some of us from my book club are getting together tonight. Girls night." She said happily.

"That sounds fun. I hope you have a good time. You didn't have to cook dinner if you are going out." I said as I made my way over to the stove to check out what my mom was making. "Mmm smothered chicken."

"I'm still a mom and wife. I have to feed you and your dad." She said as she snuffed out her cigarette in one of the many ashtrays through the house.

"Where is dad anyway?" I asked retaking my seat back at the table.

"Asleep. He was at the Casino all night. He got home around 9 this morning." She said rolling her eyes. Ever since my parents moved to Vegas my dad had picked up gambling big time. It drove my mom crazy, but she would stand by him no matter what.

"Fun." I responded. I tried my best to not get into my parents business.

"So do you work tonight?" Mom asked as she brought the pan of chicken over to the table.

"Yeah like always. I need to work as much as I can so I can save up." I responded as she also went to get the rice and sautéed squash. "Yum!"

"Well just don't work too hard." She said with a smile as she handed me a clean plate.

"I'll try not to." I responded. My mom was like that. She could reassure me with just the smallest phrase that would even faze most people, but I got where she was coming from and I knew that she cared.

After getting full of my mom's delicious dinner I got myself ready for work. It would be another night, but I felt my heart skipping when I thought of the possibility of seeing a certain someone. I looked up in my mirror and caught myself smiling.

 _Stop it!_

I pulled my curly brown hair into a low ponytail and observed myself. I knew that subconsciously I was putting more thought into how I looked. I was spending more time fixing my make-up and more time making myself look more put together.

Making my way downstairs I could see my mom at the bottom of the stairs all dressed up for her night out. She rarely dressed up and when she did she looked beautiful.

"Mom you look amazing!" I said admiring her in her silver sparkly top and black skirt.

"Thank you. I feel amazing." She said as she twirled around.

"Well don't stay out too late missy." I said giving her a wink.

"Don't worry we will be done by 10." She said before turning towards the end table next to the stairs. "I forgot you got some mail today." She handed me a couple envelopes.

"Thanks I will look at them later." I said as I stuffed them in my bag. "I better get to work." I gave my mom a wave as I slipped out of the front door.

I was halfway to work when my car started to make strange noises and slowly it began to slow down. I turned on my blinker and was luckily able to make it to the curb before my car stopped. I tried over and over to start it again, but each time my engine would just screech at me. This was just what I needed. I threw my hands in the air and pulled out my cell phone.

I walked into the lab just in time after calling a cab to get me to work. My car was toast for sure. Tonight was starting out to not be the best. I put my things up and made my way slowly into the DNA lab. Leaving the house I felt on the top of the world, but now I was getting closer to the bottom. I didn't even want to think about how I was going to manage to get home; the cab fare was already expensive enough.

Luckily for me the night seemed to go fast. I sat at my desk waiting for results when Nick walked in. He walked over to my desk just as my printer started up. I could barely keep my eyes off of him.

"Those results should be for you." I said as I pulled them from the printer and took a look at them. "Yep the semen from the sheet is a match to your vic and the vaginal fluids came back to 2 unknown females." I said as I handed him the paper.

"Thanks." He said giving me a smile. "So you've been here a couple weeks now?"

"Yep." I responded.

"And nobody seems to know nothing much about you. Even Hodges and that is rare." He said as he leaned against my desk.

"Well my life is…" I paused trying to think of a word to describe everything. "Complicated."

"Complicated, huh?" he responded looking me in the eyes. I tried my best to keep from blushing. How did he have such an effect on me?

"Very." I said. I went to open my mouth when I was saved my someone else entered.

"Hey Tiffany did you happen to run those swabs for me?" Morgan asked as she stood in the doorway. "Sorry was I interrupting?" she asked.

"No!" Nick and I both said in response.

"Umm no…and yes here are your results." I said as I handed her a piece of paper that was sitting on my desk.

"See you around." Nick said giving the two of us a wave before he walked out.

Then I caught myself blushing.

"You like him?" Morgan asked excitedly.

"Who likes who?" came the voice of Sara as she entered.

"Tiffany here seems to have a thing for Nick." Morgan said.

"Hey I don't have a thing for him!" I then asserted.

"Yeah right! I saw how you looked at him and how your cheeks turned red." Morgan said.

"So you do like him?" Sara said.

"No!... yes…. Well I don't really know him like know him so I can't like him." I then said doing a terrible job at standing my ground.

"Well he is very single." Sara pointed out.

"Really?" I questioned, "Not that it matters because I don't and I can't like him. I am not in a place where I can like anyone." I said before looking up at the clock. "And it is time for me to go home." I said standing from my desk.

"Yep it is quitting time." Morgan said. "I cannot wait to take a long bubble bath." She said closing her eyes.

"Well I will see you ladies tomorrow." I said as I did my best to make a quick escape. I made my way to the locker room and grabbed my bag. I realized I hadn't looked at the mail my mom gave me. Pulling it out I noticed one was from my lawyer's office. I opened it and read the letter.

"Damn it!" I said aloud.

"Not good news?" a familiar voice said from near. Nick was standing at his locker looking in my direction.

"Today has not been my day at all. First my car broke down and now this." I said throwing my hands in the air in defeat.

"It looks like you need a drink." He said.

"More like 5 drinks." I said as I stuffed the letter into my bag. "First I guess I get to spend 20 bucks on a cab ride home."

"Well I can get you that drink and a ride home and you can keep your 20 dollars." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah come on." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

We ended up at a small bar. We sat at a table while he nursed his first drink and I was already onto my second. I deserved it. Things were not looking up. I moved here thinking that starting over would be easy, but apparently it wasn't. I just wanted a quiet life and it was nowhere near quiet. I wanted all the drama to be over and I wanted to have a working car and to live in my own place. I wanted to be an adult and that didn't seem to be happening for me.

"So that letter you got… guessing it wasn't good?" Nick asked.

"From my lawyer." I responded.

"Lawyer?" He questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm in the middle of a divorce and my soon to be ex-husband keeps dragging things out. It has been a year now of going back and forth. I just want it to be over and to have what's mine so I can move on." I explained.

"So you were married. Finally I am learning something about you." He said.

"Married twice." I said as I finished off my second drink. "Well the first marriage I kind of don't count, but I do only because I have a kid from that one."

"A kid?" he leaned forward I know he was fishing for more information and with the alcohol in my system I was willing to give it all up. It was nice to actually talk to someone about all of it. I always kept it inside and didn't feel like I had anyone who would listen.

"Yeah I was 18 and I decided I wanted to travel the world. I had a small inheritance from my grandpa. I used it to travel Europe. I met this guy in Paris and thought I was sooooooo in love. Well I got pregnant and we got married because I was pregnant. It lasted a year. He got custody of our daughter in France. I see her when I can. I was trying to go twice a year, but lately I haven't had the funds to go. She is 13. Then this second husband; we were married for 5 years. Thought we had something great and we were trying to have a baby when I found out he was cheating on me with someone I considered to be one of my best friends and she was pregnant… with his baby. So that ended. I filed for divorce and he left me with nothing. After couch surfing while fighting him I decided to move in with my parents. They had relocated to Vegas and so here I am. My car has broken down and my ex is going to keep dragging this divorce on and on when I can barely afford my lawyer now." I just spilled everything. It felt so good.

"Now I am embarrassed that I just laid out my whole life out right here in front of you." I said as I looked down at my empty glass.

"No I can tell you really needed to get that off your back." He said as he put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up slowly. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. I did need it." I said. "Just like those two drinks and you can see I am a huge lightweight."

"Now I will take you home." He said as he helped me from my chair. We made our way outside and the sun was totally up. We walked to his SUV and he opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I said as I went to step inside and suddenly tripped falling back onto him.

"I've got you don't worry." He said as he helped me up. I turned to him and our faces were only inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. I wanted his lips on mine so bad. I then turned away and lifted myself into the SUV. He closed the door as I put on my seatbelt. He got in and drove me home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is fun! I missed doing this. I have had the stomach flu so I have been home and with all of this time writing has been relaxing. Any reviews are appreciated as always. I just finished watching Season 15 today actually while lying on my couch as I got over this stomach flu. Feeling a lot better.

I'm In It With You

Chapter 3

I gave Nick a wave as he dropped me off. We didn't say much to one another on the ride. My mind was swirling with alcohol and that moment that we had in the bar parking lot. I couldn't decide if I should have kissed him or not. Turns out he only lived a few blocks from my parent's house and told me that we could car pool to work until my car situation was figured out. He was a nice guy. That was new to me for a change I guess.

He drove off as I walked to the front door. I went to put my key in the lock when I realized that the door was actually open. I pushed the door opened and looked around. It looked how it normally does in the morning and smelled of smoke, but there was another smell. Something I only ever smelled at work when I would walk by the ballistics lab. It smelled like a gun had been fired. I sat my purse down at the door and held my cellphone in my hand tightly. I could hear the TV on in the den in the basement. I made my way slowly down the stairs and walked into the room. I could see my dad sitting on the couch facing the TV.

"Dad?" I said as I made my way closer. I walked around the couch and the sight I saw wasn't anywhere near what I expected. My dad had his head slumped forward and there was blood going down his shirt. I screamed and ran to him placing my fingers on his neck. There was no pulse. I was shaking. What was going on? I then ran upstairs scared of how I would find my mom.

"Mom!" I yelled and I heard a groan come from the kitchen. Going in the kitchen there was a puddle of blood that greeted me at the door. I moved around it as best I could and my mom was laying on the floor with blood pouring from her. She was still breathing.

"Mom!" All I could do was put my hands over my mouth shaking intensely I realized that my cellphone was in my hand and I called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" A voice said on the other end.

"785 Tulip Drive. I need paramedics my mom has been shot and my dad is dead. Please send someone quick she is losing a lot of blood." I said with panic going through my voice. "Please." I said as I began to cry. I ripped off my sweater and balled it up and placed it over my mom's wound. "It's ok mom. You'll be ok." I said.

It seemed as if hours had passed. I sat in a waiting room at the hospital. My clothes covered in blood. Things seemed to happen so quickly. The paramedics arrived and the police not long after. I was allowed to come to the hospital with my mom and they rushed her into surgery as soon as we arrived. I sat waiting.

"Tiffany!" I heard a recognizable voice call my name. I turned to see Nick walking towards me. All I could do was cry. "What happened? I got a call and as soon as I heard the address I knew it was you."

"You dropped me off and the door was open." I started as he wrapped his arms around me. I was shaking still. I don't think I had stopped shaking since everything. "I could smell it. It smelled like a gun had been fired. I walked downstairs and there was my dad. He was dead and I found my mom upstairs in the kitchen. She is in surgery now. I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to do."

"Nothing. We've got it. Russell said if you need time off work you've got it and we're all here for you." He said as he continued to hold me close.

"My mom was still wearing the outfit she wore out last night. She looked so pretty. She rarely goes out, but the ladies of her book club were having a get together." I said as I kept close to him. It was nice to feel warmth.

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt your parents?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"No not that I can think of. They are both retired. My dad did start gambling a lot. I heard my parents fighting about it last week. Dad gambled more than he should have and mom wasn't going to give him any money. She let him do his thing as long as he didn't meddle in her money. He could spend his own money all he wanted, but once he was out, he was out." I explained. I didn't think that dad could have gotten himself into any big trouble.

"Mrs. Bryan?" called a voice. There was a doctor standing nearby.

"Yes!" I said at once standing quickly.

"Mrs. Bryan your mother made it through surgery. The bullet didn't hit anything major and she will make a full recovery." He said giving me a smile. "She is resting now, but you can see her."

"Thank you so much doctor!" I said happily I turned to Nick with a huge smile on my face. "At least my mom is going to be ok." I said.

"Go see her. I will check on you later." He said.

"Thanks so much for being here." I said giving him a quick hug.

"No problem. We're family." He gave me a smile and a wink. I made my way down to the hall to see my mom. She was fast asleep. I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. I wondered if she would remember anything and if she knew that dad was dead. If she didn't I was going to have to tell her. My heart started to break even more. How do you tell someone that the love of his or her life is dead?

A few hours passed. My aunt was on her way from Florida and my mom had woken up. She woke up in hysterics. She remembered everything. I called the Detective assigned to her case and he came by. Apparently it did have to do with my dad and his gambling. It seemed like he owed the wrong people money, but my mom had no idea who those people were. Morgan and Finn were nice enough to bring me clothes to change into. It was now getting late and I was figuring out where I was going and how.

"Hey." Said a voice from behind me.

"Hi." I turned to see Nick.

"Just coming to check on you." He said as he came into the room. I looked at my mom who was fast asleep.

"I'm as ok as I can be." I said keeping my eyes on my mom. "Now I need to figure out where I am going. Our house is obviously a crime scene. Guess I will fork out some cash and stay at a hotel for now."

"You can stay with me?" he said. I then turned to him.

"With you?" I questioned.

"I have a spare bedroom. There is a futon and some boxes, but you can stay there as long as you need. You shouldn't have to spend a ton of money on a hotel. I know you are going through some stuff and need any penny you can get." He said looking down at me.

"Wow thanks!" I responded. "I better let her get some rest." I stood and gave her one last look.

Just like the drive that morning it was pretty silent. We pulled up in front of a blue house with a wooden fence around the yard. I followed him from the car to the door. When he opened the door suddenly a large brown and black dog came running at us. I jumped not expecting it.

"Sorry I should have warned you that I have a dog." He said. "Hey Sam s'asseoir." He said to the dog who immediately sat down and looked at me.

"Vous-Parlez français?" I asked.

"Umm not really. Just what I need to know to command him." He said sheepishly. "Of course you would speak French. You lived there." He said as he closed the door behind me. "Let me show you to the room." I followed him up a hallway. "There is the bathroom. He pointed out. "Over there is my room." Pointing to another door.

"And here is your room." He opened the door to a small bedroom that had a wall filled with boxes and at the other wall there was a futon.

"Perfect." I said happily. At this point it wouldn't matter if he was offering me a cardboard box to sit on. I was extremely gracious for him to be offering me any place at all.

"Its not a hotel, but it's home." He said. I sat my bag down on the futon. I hadn't noticed that he left the room until he returned holding a pillow and a blanket.

"Figured you might need these." He said as he sat them down next to my bag.

"Thanks…umm how do I flatten this thing out?" I asked as I looked around.

"Oh yeah sorry…. Here." He moved to the other side of the futon and flattened it into a bed.

"Oh… Thanks." I said.

"Umm well I will leave you to do what you need to do." He gave me a quick smile before disappearing out of the door and closing it behind him. I opened up my bag to see what Morgan and Finn had provided me with to sleep in. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out a silk nightgown. There had to have been some kind of plan behind this. It was the only thing for me to sleep in. I rolled my eyes as I got dressed. I spread the blanket across the futon and climbed under the blanket. It would do for now.

As always after and exhausting day sleep came easy. I drifted off peacefully, but soon I was awoken. I could feel hands on me. I was moving everywhere and suddenly I could hear my own screams and the sound of another voice calling my name. I continued to scream as I fought the hands away. Suddenly my eyes opened. I was covered in sweat and I recognized the voice that was calling my name. My breathing was fast and hard as I looked and I saw Nick he looked afraid as he held my arms.

"Tiffany." He said calming. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said as I felt tears streaming down my face.

"I think you had a nightmare." He said as he sat on the futon with me.

"Yeah I heard you screaming from my room and came to check on you." He said. I looked up at him and saw his cheek was bleeding.

"Oh God I must have hurt you." I said as I took my hand and wiped the blood away.

"It'll be fine." He said as he rubbed my back. My breathing started to slow and the sweat was starting to dry.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said looking down at the blanket.

"That's fine… it's ok. I just want to know you are ok?" He was still rubbing my back and I looked up at him.

"Just scared. If I hadn't went out for a drink with you I might have been home when my parents were attacked. I could have been killed too." I said. I had been thinking it all day, but it was the first time I said it aloud.

"Shhh, but you weren't." He said as he pulled me closer.

"I'm scared to be alone." I said.

"I understand." He fully got into the bed with me and pulled the blanket over both of us. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt totally safe. It was comforting. I turned in his direction.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." He said as he moved a strand of my curls from my face.

Here we were again. His face was right there. Once again I could feel his breath on my face. The finger that moved my curls lined my face. It was like a spark at and at once his lips were on mine. It felt like a fire was burning. I wanted it to keep burning. It felt so good. I kissed back and I felt his hand on my cheek and the other arm tighten around me. Was this wrong of me? My father had just died and my mother was in a hospital bed and here I was embraced in a passionate kiss that felt beyond amazing. We then broke apart and he looked into my arms.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." I responded in a breath. I wanted more. Why wasn't he giving me more? I moved my hand up his arm and gave him a smile. I wanted him to know I liked it. I wanted him to know that I wanted it.

"You better get some sleep." He said as he kept his arm around me.

"I should, but I don't want to." I said. I felt like I was begging. I broke our gaze. I didn't want to beg. I wanted him to want it also. I wanted to know if he wanted it as much as I did.

"Sleep." He instructed before placing a soft delicate kiss on my lips. I guess he wanted it to, but was being more mature about it. I needed that.

"Ok." I responded giving him a reassuring smile. I snuggled deep into his arms and drifted back to sleep. The rest of the night I only had sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's crazy in my house. My daughter is still battling the stomach flu and now I have a cold with a terrible cough. Ugh! Motherhood! Trying to get rest, but there isn't much time to rest when you have a 12 month old with the stomach flu who just learned how to walk.

I'm In It With You

Chapter 4

Opening my eyes I looked around the strange room. It took a second to realize where I was. The entire day before flooded back into my mind. Last night came back into my mind. That kiss… I was alone now. I stretched and sat up. Through everything I found myself smiling. I was just lucky to be alive. If I had gone straight home that morning I most likely wouldn't be here. I heard footsteps coming and the door opened. There he was. Nick greeted me with a smile. In his hand was a tray. He came closer and sat the tray in front of me.

"I had pancake mix. Hope you like pancakes." He said. I looked down and the piping hot stack of pancakes and the cup of coffee.

"Pancakes are perfect. Thanks so much." I said as I picked up the fork. I hadn't eaten anything the day before with everything that had happened. I ate a few bites and took a sip of coffee.

"Thank you for everything." I said.

"No problem." He said as he picked up my fork and stole a piece of my pancake.

"Hey!" I said in mock protest.

"Hey it was the last of the pancake mix." He said before taking another bite and handing me back the fork.

"Ok you're excused." I said before taking another bite.

We finished up the pancakes together. He took the tray back into the kitchen. I went through my bag to figure out what I could wear. I knew I was going to have to get to the hospital and figure out where my aunt was. I turned on my cell phone and I was greeted with a lot of messages from family. One was from my aunt telling me she arrived and had gotten a room at The Mediterranean. I took my toothbrush and clothes and slipped into the bathroom. I took a nice hot shower and dressed. Walking back into the room I packed up my bag and folded the blanket.

"You didn't have to do that." Nick's voice said from the door.

"It's no problem." I said. "I guess I need to get to the hospital. My aunt made it to town. I'm sure she had already been to the hospital."

"Yeah I'll take you." He said as he picked up my bag for me. "I got word that your house has been released and Russell sent over a crime scene clean-up crew. You don't need to go home to all that blood."

"Wow that wasn't necessary." I said.

"It's no problem at all. We all are pitching in for the cost." he said as we both excited the room and walked down the hall into his living room.

"Wow. Thank you all for everything again." I said feeling truly grateful. I had never had so much kindness sent my way. I really had no words to express how much gratitude I felt towards him and the others.

He then turned to me. "So umm… about last night…" he started.

"Yes…" I said in barely a breath.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. I understand you are vulnerable and it was wrong of me to take advantage of that." He said. I took a step towards him.

"You have nothing to apologize for." I said. "I wanted it."

"You wanted it?" he asked in a whisper as we stood so close to one another. I wanted it again. I wanted his lips on mine again. I wanted to feel that fire again. I wanted to burn with him. I wanted to feel the hairs on my neck stand and singe. I wanted it so badly.

 _Please. Stop begging!_

"Yes." I whispered back. There we were again his lips on me. He dropped my bag to the floor as his arm held into me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders feeling his muscles flex under his shirt. The kiss quickly deepened and I let out a moan into his mouth. My eyes were closed and I was wrapped in it. It felt even better than it had the night before. It felt so real. I had never experienced this ever. It was all so new and so exciting. I never felt this way before. It could go on forever when my cell phone started to ring. I my eyes shot open as I pulled away from him. I was out of breath.

"Hello." I answered trying my best to regulate my breathing.

"Hey Tiff it's Auntie Vic. I just got to the hospital." My aunt's voice said from the other end.

"Great I am on the way. I will be there soon." I said to her.

"Ok sweetie see you soon." She said before the line went dead. I looked up at Nick. Our eyes met.

"My aunt is at the hospital." I said as I straightened out my clothing.

"Yeah I should get you there." He said as he picked up my bag that he had previously dropped.

On the way to the hospital we kept stealing glances at one another. I gave him a smile as he pulled in front of the hospital. There were really no words. We both knew what we wanted, but it just wasn't the time. He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I simply smiled he leaned in and kissed me quickly. This was real or least I wanted it to be real with everything. It wasn't what I had in mind when I wanted to start over, but it had to be fate. How could fate be so cruel though? My parents didn't deserve what they got. This was reality and somehow I was going to have to accept it.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"I'll be checking on you." He said as I got out of his car. I gave him a smile as I closed the door and made my way inside.

The week had been so busy. I barely had a moment to breathe. A few more members of my family had arrived. My dad's body was to be taken back to Florida for a service. My aunt helped pack up anything my mom wanted from the house. I had only been back in the house to help pack that my mom wanted and to get things I needed from my room. It felt so strange to be inside of that house again. I stayed the week with my aunt in her hotel room. My mom had made the decision to move back to Florida. I was welcomed to move with her, but that isn't where I wanted to be. I wanted to be in Vegas. The place has started to grow on me and something else was starting.

Nick and I hadn't spoken much during that week. He would text me at least once a day to ask how I was doing and if there was anything he could do for me. The others texted as well asking the same and if there would be a service. All of dad's family was back in Florida and it made sense to burry him there near where his parents were buried.

Flying back to Florida with my mom and aunt was bittersweet. I hadn't been home in a long time. It was nice to see my family and it was nice to have reassurance from those who loved me. The service was nice, but hard. I never imagined that I would be burying my dad this soon. I stood at my mother's side. She had gone through a lot, but being back in Florida was what she needed.

I didn't stay long because I didn't want to stay off work too long. I flew back to Vegas alone. When my parents moved they had sold their Florida home for a decent price and bought their home in Vegas in full. It was all paid for. My mom told me I could stay there. My mom knew my pain and knew how much starting over meant to me. She didn't have to give me their house, but she did. I at least knew I had a place to live, but I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to live there in the first place.

Landing in Vegas I made my way down the baggage claim to get my bags. I figured I would take a taxi to the house. I stood at the carousal waiting for my bags to come round when a finger tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Nick standing there.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" I asked happy to see a familiar face.

"Well Morgan said your plane was coming in at 8 and she insisted that I be here to pick you up." He said smiling down at me.

"Umm yeah… Just waiting for my bags." I said as I glanced back at the carousal. I felt his arm loop around my waist. I placed my hand over his hand and looked up at him with a smile. This felt nice. I leaned into his body heat as I watched for my bags. I saw the first of them and pointed it out. He got my bag and returned to my side before my second bag looped around and he got that as well. We chatted as we walked through the airport and through the parking garage to his car. He loaded the bags as I got in the passenger side.

We pulled up to my house and I went to open the door. Suddenly my mind was back to that night. I could smell all of the same smells. I started to shake as I held my key to the lock. I felt a hand grab my shaking hand. I looked to see Nick and he pulled me to him. I started to cry. It was going to be awhile.

"Don't worry." He said as he pulled the key from me and opened the door. He helped me inside before pulling in my bags. I turned on the light. It was exactly how I left the house before going back to Florida. It felt so empty without my parents and the cigarette smoke smell had started to fade.

"Feels so strange." I said as I walked into the living room and leaned against the wall. I looked around for a moment. I sighed and walked up the hall to my bedroom. I opened the door and there it was how I left it. I could feel Nick behind me.

"You want your bags in here?" he asked.

"Umm yeah." I responded as I moved out of the doorway and allowed him to deposit the bags next to my closet. "Thanks." I said. I then turned to him. "Can you stay?"

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down on my bed. How was I to stay in this big house alone? I was grateful for the house, but what was I to do? I couldn't have him here with me every night. I guess I would get used to being here. He sat next to me and used a finger on my chin to move my face to face him.

I knew now was the going to be the best moment. The tension had been building for so long and we needed to break it. I needed him. I took the moment and I pressed my lips to his. I could feel him tense up and then loosen. He slipped his hands to my waist as I pulled him closer using his shoulders. I wanted more. I craved more. I wanted to go further than we had gone before. It was intense. The intensity was explosive and this time it was more than fire. I pulled myself on top of him and straddled his legs. Our breathing was quick as he slipped his hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head. I moved my hands down and started to undo his belt. His fingers were fiddling with my bra. We fell into the bed. He was suddenly on top of me. It was if our lips had never parted as I was finally able to slip his jeans down. He finished the job and kicked them off. I smiled against his lips. We both knew where this was going. We both could feel the heat rising fast. His lips traveled down to my neck. I groaned as he slipped off my jeans. My eyes were closed. I was taking in every second and every moment. His lips returned to mine and our tongues were intertwined. I couldn't breathe; there was no time to breathe. I didn't need to breathe.

We both lied in my bed; my head on his chest. I could the beating of his heard and the movement of his breathing. I didn't want to move. All I could do was smile. I wanted this to last. I needed this to last. I knew this couldn't just have been a one-night thing. I knew this was something more. I knew that he wanted us as bad as I wanted us. I knew it. I could feel it. There was something there between us. I knew it from the first moment we met.

"You awake?" his voice came.

"Yeah." I said as I moved my head and looked into his eyes. He kissed my forehead. I smiled. I needed this.

"I don't know what this was or what this is…" he started. I didn't know if I should worry. I was scared. I wanted to beg him to not say another word. I held my breath scared of what he was going to say next. "But I like it. I like you."

"I like you too." I said feeling so relieved. I was able to breathe again.

"You and your life are as you described complicated." He said.

"But this doesn't have to be." I said. "For once I don't want any complications."

"I know the feeling." He said as he moved a stray curl from my face. "You know we are going to have to tell the right people or we can get in a lot of trouble."

"I figured." I said. "If you are okay with it. I am."

"It's okay." He said before pulling me into a strong kiss. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. Could I really be happy? Was this a possibility? I didn't think that was could be real. I didn't think this could be a possibility. That first day we met I knew I liked him, but the thought of us being here was insane, but it was real. He was real and I was real. Here we were…together.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm In It With You

Chapter 5

It was like everything was going at light speed. When I went back to work the two of us went into Russell's office and told him about our relationship. It seemed that once we told him that everyone knew. It was a little embarrassing. There seemed to always be eyes on us whenever we were together at work. It was like they were waiting for a moment to catch us on a position that wasn't so professional, but as long as we were at work we kept it strictly professional. Out of the lab whenever we had a chance to be together we were. We could spend hours on end just talking about anything and everything. I never had this with any guy I had ever been with not even my two husbands.

My mom had left me live in her house and she left my dad's car so I had a decent vehicle to get me around. I was now saving up to visit my daughter. I hadn't seen her in nearly 2 years because of everything going on with my divorce. All of our communication was over the phone, video chatting, and social media. I missed her with everything inside me and going to see her was my top priority as soon as I had the money and the time off saved up. Until then I worked as much as I could.

It was a Saturday morning and I sat in my living room with a cup of coffee. I wore a t-shirt of Nick's and I was bundled in an old afghan that my grandma had made years and years ago. I could hear my bedroom door open and close and footsteps coming in my direction. I looked up to see Nick scratching his head and looking at me through his one open eye. I smiled.

"Morning." He groaned as he made his way over to the couch and sat with me.

"Good morning. I made coffee." I said motioning to my cup. I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Perfect." He said was he took my cup from my hand and took a sip.

"You would." I said jokingly.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked with a yawn.

"I had to skype with Alexa." I said simply.

"Oh yeah time differences." He said before taking another sip of my coffee. "Good coffee."

"It was needed." I said as I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and gave me a quick kiss. We'd been together a month now and things were going great. I was happy to finally be spending time with him and real time where we were not at work and even then at times it would only be seconds before he had to go. Things had been pretty intense in the lab. I wanted a vacation, but I had to save up time to see my daughter.

"Do you work tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said before finishing off my coffee. "You?"

"No I'm off." I said relieved. It was nice to finally have a night to breathe, but it sucked that we wouldn't be spending it together.

"So are Morgan, Sara, and Finn…" he then paused. "I smell a plan."

"Guilty." I admitted. "We are having a little girls night…here."

"Here?" he asked.

"Well apparently when those 3 get together things happen and they wanted me to join and we thought it would be nice to stay in. We are going to paint each others nails, eat pizza, talk about boys. The usual." I explained.

"Alright as long as there is no trouble." He said protectively.

"No trouble at all." I whispered against his lips trying to loosen him up. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I quickly moved the blanket from off of me and slipped myself on top of him. He stood and picked me up with him. I laughed and he quickly kissed me again as he carried me back to my bedroom.

I walked around the house checking that everything was perfect. I had platters of food that I ordered setup in the kitchen. I wore a pair of comfy pink sweatpants and a tank top. This was my kind of Girl's Night. The doorbell rang and I went to the door. All three girls were at the door all dressed for the occasion.

"Hey come in!" I said happily.

"I brought booze!" Finn said happily as she lifted up a large shopping bag.

"Let's get this party started!" Morgan said happily. I closed the door behind them and shook my head. Tonight was going to be wild.

We all sat in my living room laughing. The alcohol was definitely taking effect. After a couple shots of tequila we attempted to paint nails, but that wasn't going to be possible so we brought all the food from the kitchen into the living room and sat on the floor eating and laughing.

Finn walked back into the living room from using the bathroom and stood in the doorway and cleared her throat. We all looked into her direction.

"I wasn't trying to be nosey, but I am a trained observer…" she started. "I was throwing my paper towel away in the bathroom when I saw a used condom in the trash and I am assuming that is from you and…" she paused as I felt my face turning bright red. I knew there was something I missed. I forgot to take out the trash in the bathroom.

"I'm mortified." I said at once.

"Don't be at least you are getting some." Morgan said.

"Amen to that." Sara added as she held up her drink and finished it off.

"So how is the sex, Tiffany?" Finn asked as she joined us on the floor.

"Are you really asking me that?" I asked looking dumbfounded.

"Yep I am." She said.

"Great." I responded with a shrug. I stuffed a shrimp into my mouth signaling that I was done talking.

"Just great…?" Morgan asked not buying my story.

"I've known Nick for years." Sara said. "It has to be better than just _great_."

"Yeah spill it!" Finn said throwing back her millionth shot of tequila.

I let out a sigh. These girls were not going to give up. "It's umm…" I searched my mind for a word. "Perfect." I said as I closed my eyes and my mind drifted off to memories of our morning together.

"Awww it's perfect." Morgan said.

"Well I am happy for both of you." Sara added with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." I said.

"To Tiffany." Finn said holding a shot in the air. "Who is getting some hot ass." She laughed before throwing back her next shot.

"To Tiffany!" Morgan and Sara joined in both taking a shot.

The night ended with all three girls taking a taxi from my house. The living room was a mess, but it would have to wait until the morning. I picked up a water bottle from the kitchen and made my way into my bedroom. I slid into my bed wishing I was sharing it tonight, but it would be one of the many nights like this one where I was alone. I let my thoughts put me to sleep.

The week seemed to zoom by. Work was busy as always, but my bank account was starting to look really pretty. I sat on the break-room enjoying a sandwich. I hadn't eaten all night and I was starving. I looked up to see Nick coming to join me. I gave him a smile. These moments were rare that we could have a break at the same time. He sat in the chair next to me and turned in my direction. He quickly planted a kiss on my lips since nobody seemed to be looking.

"Having a good night?" He asked as he stole a chip from the bag of chips I had sitting on the table.

"You are always stealing my food." I protested. He stuck his tongue out at me like a 5 year old. I laughed. I loved that he made me smile. It felt good to smile. "So far a good night. I can't wait to go home and get in bed. How is it going with those missing girls?"

"We found the body of the oldest." He said looking down. I put my hand on his knee and rubbed it in reassurance.

"I'm sorry. I know you are close with their father." I said. I was glad that I spent all my time stuck in a lab and I wasn't out there like he was seeing the scenes and the bodies. I know I couldn't do that. It wasn't for me. I tried my best to be there for him.

"Yeah." He said. "It's umm…difficult."

"You know I'm here." I said with a smile. I balled up the wrapper from my sandwich and handed him what was rest of my bag of chips. "I better get back to work."

"Yeah I will catch up with you later. Maybe we can grab something to eat before I go to the gym if I'm off." He said as I threw my trash away.

"For sure." I said. I wanted to kiss him, but others were coming in the room. I gave him a quick wave before making my way back to my workstation.

We weren't able to go out to eat. I went home alone after work and ran myself a bath. My feet were killing me. Sitting in the bath I daydreamed. I thought about what our life would be like. Would we be more than what we were? As much as I had a crazy past I still felt like I would get married one day. A real marriage unlike my past two; I wanted someone who loved me as much as I loved them and who wanted a life with me. Could we have that? I'd been hurt such much in the past, but I was so looking forward to the future.

After my bath I went right to bed. I needed sleep. I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I smiled when I saw it was Nick.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey I was going to come over." He said.

"Yeah. I'm just waking up." I said.

"I'm a few minutes away." He said.

"Alright see you." I hung up.

A few minutes later he was there and I opened he door. He looked tired. I hated to see him look so tired. He took off his shoes and collapsed onto my couch. I sat next to him. We sat in silence for a few moments. Just put my head on his chest and continued to sit there. I could feel him rubbing his hand over my hair. We didn't need any words, but I knew something was up. I could feel it, but I wasn't going to ask. We just sat there until he spoke.

"We found her; the other daughter. She is alive, but I had to shoot the guy who took her, but at least she is alive." He started. I knew he wanted to say more. I kept quiet. "Her dad the Lab Director of the San Diego lab. He is going to step down…he offered me his job."

My head shot up. I looked at him in the eyes. He was totally serious. I didn't know what to think. I was happy, but I was also afraid. That would mean he would have to move. We would be separated. I didn't know what to say to him. I knew words needed to come from my mouth, but I couldn't find them. They were lost.

"His job?" I questioned.

"Yeah. His job." He answered.

"That's a great opportunity for you." I said doing my best to hold back any emotion. I wasn't going to try and stop him. It was his decision and his own choice. I was held back so many times from doing things I really wanted to do because of another person. I wasn't going to be that person in his life. If anything I wanted to be the most positive influence. I wanted to be supportive of anything, but in the moment it was hard. I wanted to hold onto him for my own selfish reasons. I had to let go. The same way I had to let my daughter go in France. I could have fought harder for her, but her best chance wasn't with me it was to be with her father and to be raised in a more stable environment. I knew I couldn't fight this no matter if I wanted to with everything inside.

"Thanks." He said looking puzzled. I don't think he expected me to be so supportive. "Umm I have to think about it. I'm not just going to jump right in."

"Yeah that's smart." I said holding my breath.

"I've got a lot here, you know?" He held my face. I gave him a smile. "I've got roots here, this is home; my friends and my work family. I've been here a long time." He paused. "I've got you here." I felt a tear slip down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. He pressed his lips to mine. "I love you." He said.

My heart skipped a beat.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was shocked to be able to write so much today, but my husband has been great with taking care of the kid and she also took a long nap. We are trying to let her explore a bit on her own since she is walking, but the amount of times a day I say, "No" is increasing. I am letting her wonder around the living room now while I write and while the husband plays video games.

I'm In It With You

Chapter 6

The past few weeks had been intense, emotional, and a whirlwind. I did my best to keep strong through everything. One of my new best friends was in a coma and my boyfriend was going to move away. It was nice to finally have a day off where I could breathe through it all. I had just left the hospital where I sat with Finn for a while. She had been unresponsive as always. I had taken the empty bottle of tequila she left at my place and cleaned it out and used it as a vase for fresh flowers. Every chance I got I would bring new flowers to replace the old ones. It was hard to just see there and for her not to be cracking some kind of joke.

Going home I walked into my house to be greeted my Nick's dog Sam. Nick had started moving out of his house and had put it on the market. He was staying with me until he was to leave. Everyday seemed to pass quickly and I just wanted time to stop. I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Bonjour mon ami." I said giving him a rub on his head.

"Hey babe!" I heard Nick's voice call from my room. I walked down the hall into my bedroom. He was sitting on the bed going through one of his many boxes that was now filling my house.

"Hey." I said walking through the maze of boxes to my bed and sitting down next to him. I gave him a quick kiss.

"My realtor called." He started. "My house sold." I was dreading this. It was getting so close to him leaving. The night before had been his last night of work. I wanted to hang on for just more moments. When I was alone I would cry about it, but with him there I held myself together as best I could. It was getting hard to hold it all together. I tried to avoid his eyes. I didn't know where my emotions would take me. He lifted my head and looked me in the eyes and there I lost it. I was crying.

"Babe." He said softly as he held me close.

"I'm sorry I'm crying." I said through my tears. I didn't want him to feel any guilt in his decision, but how could I not be emotional. He was leaving me. I could have left him months ago, but I knew I wanted something with him and I got it, but now he was leaving.

"I was waiting for you to finally cry." He said. I looked up at him. "You've been so supportive and so strong. I knew that it was hurting you somewhere and somehow."

"It does, but I can't tell you to not live your life. It isn't like we are married or anything. We've got this and we can make it work." I said wiping my tears away. Truthfully I didn't know how we would, but I was grateful the drive was only 4 hours and by plane it would take no time. We could do this. We could somehow make this work for us.

"You're amazing you know that?" he said giving me a soft and slow kiss.

"I try." I answered as our lips parted. "I'm in it with you."

"That's all I need. I'm pretty nervous about this switch." He said as he lied down on the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Why?" I asked. "You are great at what you do and I think you can lead others who do what you do. I believe in you."

"You always seem to know what to say." He said.

"I try." I whispered. We just lied there in the quiet. It was one of the last days for a while we would be able to do this. To just lie here and be in each other's company. I was going to miss this. I let my tears fall onto him. It was going to be hard, but for someone so amazing I was willing to put in the work.

A couple days later the moving company arrived to pick up all of his boxes. He was leaving the next day. My heart was breaking and I just wanted to spend the night with him, but I had to work. By the time I got off we wouldn't have long together before he had to be on the road. I went out to my mailbox to get the mail. There was a letter from my lawyer. I couldn't imagine what it was this time. I was not in the mood for anymore bad news. I walked back inside and sat on my bed. Nick was in the shower. I looked at the clock and it was already 6:45. I was going to have to leave soon. I didn't want to go in. These hours would pass and I wouldn't be with him. I let out a sigh and opened the letter from my lawyer. I read it and a huge smile came across my face and I screamed out loud.

 _YESSSSS!_

Suddenly Nick covered in water with a towel barely wrapped around him came into my room out of breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked bewildered.

"What's right!" I said excitingly. "My divorce is final!" I cheered.

"Really?" He asked with a smile as he came my way and sat next to me. I could smell the freshness of his body wash coming off of him.

"Apparently he finally agreed to my terms and the judge has agreed to grant our divorce. I'm divorced!" I cheered. I was so happy to not be tied down anymore. I was happy that I was finally going to get what was mine. I was just happy, but then I wasn't. I was free, but I wouldn't be able to celebrate it with the one person I wanted to celebrate it with. My heart once again hurt after a sweet moment of happiness.

"That's great news." He said as he pulled me close. My hand moved up his toned chest. It felt so good. I wanted him. I knew he wanted me. He kissed me roughly. It felt amazing. I was suddenly under him. I smiled up at him before he kissed me again, but my face turned to the clock. There was no time. I had to leave.

"We can't." I said out of breath, as much as I wanted to. "I have to go to work." He groaned as he moved off of me. He lied next to me. It was going to be a long few weeks before we could see each other again. I sat up and looked down at him. I bent down and kissed him. "I'll see you in the morning before you leave."

"Yeah. Have a good night at work." He said as he ran his hand over my cheek. "I'll see you." I moved away from him and got off the bed. I made my way to the front door with tears pouring down my cheeks. I was going to miss him so much. These last few months together had been amazing. I knew we would still be together, but it wasn't going to be quite the same. I was scared we wouldn't last.

After time seemed to pass so quickly in the last couple weeks it now seemed that time went so slow. The night seemed to last forever. Everyone knew he was leaving and I felt like everyone was tiptoeing around me. I did my best to concentrate on my job. I needed to concentrate. My job and was what was going to get me by. We had decided I would use very little vacation time on him and I would continue to save it so I could go to France. I needed to see my daughter. She was growing up so fast and was nearing 14.

Going home I found Nick in the driveway loading a few last minute things into his car. My heart was beating fast. I didn't want to see this. I didn't want to see him go. I wanted it to be like a bandaid and done at once I didn't like this torture. It seemed to last so long and go so slow. I made my way to him from the car. Without words he pulled me into his arms. He held me tight. I closed my eyes holding in the moment.

 _Don't go._

I wanted to scream for him to not leave me, but it was too late. I could tell he was crying with me. We just stood there holding each other for what felt like forever. When we finally broke apart I looked up at him. He placed a single kiss on my lips. I knew it was time for him to go. I held my breath. I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't even want to speak. I pulled me back into his arms again. It was all-quiet still until he spoke.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I was frozen. I couldn't move and I wasn't going to move. He couldn't just leave. I hated this. I had been thinking about this moment for so long and now it was here.

"I better hit the road." He said. I shook my head. It couldn't be time. I felt like a preschooler being dropped off on my first day. I didn't want us to be separated, but I let go. I knew I had too. I gave him a weak smile. I was at least trying to be strong even though with every passing second I was falling apart.

"Sam." He called, "Venez ici." Sam came running from my house to us. I gave him a pat on the head.

"Au revoir. Soyez bon pour lui ok. Gardez-le en toute sécurité." I said to Sam. I looked up at Nick and pressed my lips to his one more time. "Call me when you get there." I said.

"I will." He answered giving me a smile. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah." I managed trying to hold back my tears from coming once more. I watched as he got same into the car and he got inside. I gave him a small wave. He started up the car and pulled out of my driveway. I felt my heart breaking. I watched him drive away. I just stood there as his car disappeared around the corner. I felt something coming and suddenly I was vomiting in my yard. All of the emotions had made me sick. I went inside and sat on the floor. I looked around my empty house. I looked up on the end table that sat near the front door. Sitting there was a small box I had never seen before. I opened it up and there was a beautiful silver heart locket necklace. I opened the locket and there was a photo of the two of us and on the other side of the locket was engraved.

 _I'm In It With You_

I held it to my chest and smiled. It was the small bit of reassurance that I needed. I knew he knew that. It was exactly what I needed. I quickly put it on and held it to my chest. I wasn't ever going to take it off. This connected us no matter how far we were.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I thought I would let everyone in on a little secret or not much of one really if you have read some of my older stories. I love to use song titles as the titles to my fics. _I'm In It With You_ is the title to the newest single by one of my favorite artists, she is a singer out of Sweden named Loreen, check her out!

Thanks so much for the reviews!

91simonee23 – Thanks we are both feeling a lot better.

vegas nivel 3 – I think I will have your drama next chapter. ;)

I'm In It With You

Chapter 7

An entire month had passed. It was pretty weird. The first few days were ok because we had gone days at a time without seeing one another, but as it started to stretch into weeks I was getting lonely and I missed him so much. We would talk on the phone all the time and video chat when we could, but a month was a long time. I just went to work and did what I had to do. It was nice to have great new friends around to help me get through.

I sat in the lab waiting around. I was all caught up on everything. It has been a very slow night. I was just happy I was getting paid for sitting there. Morgan walked with a huge smile on her face.

"I have results for you and Greg." I said as I pulled a paper from my printer. "Greg hadn't come by so you can take them."

"Oh thanks." She said as she looked over the results. "But I am here for something else. I got a hook up on tickets to the I-Heart-Radio Music Festival. Sara is already in."

"Umm… I can't go." I said as much as I would have loved to go.

"Oh no." she said looking disappointed.

"I would love to, but I am going to see Nick. It has been a month and I miss him so much. It is the first weekend I am off and I am driving straight to San Diego on Friday morning." I explained I couldn't wait. There were only a few more days and with each passing day I was getting more and more excited.

"That's awesome. I guess I will see if Greg can go." She said.

"See is Greg can go where?" came Greg's voice as he entered.

"To the I-Heart-Radio Festival with Sara and I. Tiff can't go. She is going to San Diego." Morgan said turning to great.

"Heck yeah I'm in!" Greg said with a huge smile on his face. He then looked to me. "I'm here for those results."

"Morgan has them." I said as Morgan handed him the paper I had previously handed her.

The next two days dragged on, but as soon as I was off on Friday morning I got straight in my car that had a full tank of gas and was already packed with my luggage. Even though I was exhausted I felt like my excitement was fueling me. I had a full hot cup of coffee and I was off onto the open road. I hadn't done too much driving outside of Las Vegas and the miles and miles of nothing were getting monotonous. It just kept going, but I was refueled with excitement when I hit the California State Line. I knew it wasn't going to be too much longer. I could just feel his arms around me already. I wanted to smell him and feel him. I blasted my favorite song as I crossed the State Line.

The drive was long, but fast. I followed my GPS as it directed me into a residential neighborhood. I stopped in front of a white house. I recognized it from when Nick was looking at places and we came across this house on the realtor's website. His car was in the driveway. I pulled my car next to his and got out. I felt like I practically ran to the front door. I rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. I stood around before taking a look into the front window. I couldn't see anyone.

"He's out!" called a voice. I turned to see an old woman in the next yard. She was watering flowers. "I saw him leave about 20 minutes ago walking his dog."

"Oh…" I answered. "Thanks." I said kindly.

"I've seen a picture of you." She said as she turned off her hose. "You are his girlfriend. I'm Mrs. Dellonbalm. I've lived on this street for 40 years."

"Hello Ma'am." I said politely. "Yes I'm the girlfriend. Tiffany."

"He is a nice young man. A good neighbor to have." She said with a kind smile. "I will bring the two of you some peach cobbler later. My grandchildren will be visiting and I am baking up a storm."

"Thank you." I said and then I heard barking that I recognized. I turned and saw Sam running up to the house. "Bonjour!" I said as he jumped on me and licked my face. I gave his back a pet and looked to see Nick standing at the end of the driveway. He had a huge grin on his face.

It was like I was flying. I really can't say how I managed to get from the porch to his arms so fast. I couldn't speak I was so happy. He pulled me up into his arms and kissed me hard on my mouth and his stubble scratched my face. I missed that so much. I inhaled his scent. I didn't want to let go. I couldn't let go. It had been a long month. He was carrying me to the house. He opened the door and carried me inside. Our lips moved together. How could this end? It was perfect in everyway. He then pulled from me and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got the weekend off. I got off work this morning and drove straight here. I wanted to surprise you." I said before I quickly kissed him. I knew he was beyond surprised. This was exactly what I wanted. Making him happy made me happy.

He pulled me in closer and continued to hold me. Once again my feet were off the ground as he carried me into his bedroom. I had only seen it over video chat. The walls were white except one that was an indigo blue. He hadn't gotten a chance to hang anything on the walls. I looked around as he kissed me neck, but stopped and closed my eyes and moaned as his hands traveled under my top. I smiled. I missed this. I missed feeling connected. It was so hard being away from each other. I just wanted to be near him at all times. He pulled my shirt over my head. I could feel his breath on my stomach as he reached my pants. I was breathing hard. It has been too long. Each passing second was torture. He slipped my pants and underwear off in one motion. He returned to where we were aligned and his lips pressed against mine. I moved to get him as naked as I was. I wanted to feel his body against mine. I fought with his belt. I felt him smile against my lips before he helped me finally release his belt. He kicked his pants off. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands slowly up his chest. I smiled.

We lied together in his bed; his arms pulling me in close. I was actually here and we were actually together. It felt like a dream. I felt like it wasn't real because I had dreamed about this for so long. I pulled my body up so my face was just inches from his. He smiled at me. I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"That was the perfect surprise." He said.

"It's been a month." I said looking at him.

"A long month." He said as he pulled my hair from my face and traced my face with a finger. "Though I wish you could have come next weekend."

"Why?" I asked as I snuggled my face into his neck.

"My parents are coming for a quick visit." He said. I had wanted to meet them for a while now. I knew he hadn't seen them in some time and that he had been planning a trip at Christmas, but that was months away and I knew I had other plans.

"Oh man I would love to meet them." I said with a sigh. I knew I was definitely going to have to work that weekend.

"Christmas then." He said turning to kiss me.

"Can't." I said. "I just bought my plane tickets to Paris yesterday. I'm going to spend Christmas and New Years with Alexa."

"That is more important then." He said. "Have you told her yet?"

"No not yet. I was thinking of telling her for her birthday at the end of August." I explained.

"I know she will be excited." He said looking at me intensely. I smiled. I love how we supported each other. He was truly my partner and I was his. I loved it. This was how a relationship should be. None of my others had been this way. I was always last and my dreams never seemed to matter. He made me feel like my wants and dreams were just as if not more important than his. He was a gentleman in every aspect of the word.

I felt like the weekend was passing too quickly. All of Friday was spent in bed before he took me out to dinner at one of his new favorite places that he discovered with his move. On Saturday we did a little sightseeing. I had never spent much time in Southern California. The weather was perfect and the atmosphere was so nice. I didn't know how I was going to leave. I held his hand as he walked along the beach the waves hit my bare feet as we walked. We just walked and watched the sun start to set. I didn't want the day to end. Sunday I had to make my drive back to Vegas. I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to stay right here. Why did reality have to be so cruel? We stopped and he pulled me close. I didn't want to look at him. It was already starting to hurt. I could feel pain coming from deep in my chest and it flowed through my entire body.

"Babe…" he said into my hair.

"Hmmm…?" I didn't want to speak.

"Thank you for coming." He said. I looked up at him and smiled. I knew he meant it. This weekend was everything I expected and so much more. I felt more connected to him, as I had ever been.

"I don't know when I can come back." I said truthfully. I needed all of my time for my trip to Paris. He knew this and he encouraged it. His schedule I knew was full and busy. He had a lot of responsibility. During this weekend he spent a lot of time on the phone with different people from his lab. I loved seeing him work. It was obvious he loved his new role. It seemed to make him happy and I loved the confidence I saw in him as he exercised it.

"We'll figured it out." He said before picking me up. I laughed as I realized he was taking me into the water.

"No. No." I screamed while laughing. Suddenly I felt the cold of the surf hit my body. I looked at him and he was smiling at me. He was a goofball and I loved it. The water hit me again and I held into his body. He held me close and swung me around. We were both caught up in our laughter. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked out of the water and sat on the sand pulling me onto his lap. I looked into his eyes.

"Move." He said seriously.

"Move?" I asked.

"Move out here with me. I don't want to see you go. It has been nice having someone else in the house with me. Sam is a great roommate, but I need you with Me." He held the back of my head and looked me in the eyes. I knew he was serious, but I didn't have the money and where was I going to work. I didn't want to leave and to be with him was everything I wanted, but I just couldn't. I needed to save my money and time to be with my daughter even if I could only spend two weeks with her.

"You know I can't." I said in a whisper.

"I know." He whispered back.

"I would love to stay, but it isn't the time for that." I said. I knew I needed to be mature about this. I let myself fall too many times. I married my first husband after a month because I was pregnant and because I was young. With my second I craved his companionship. I knew as much as Nick and I loved each other that it was too early for either of us to make those kinds of sacrifices. I didn't want to ruin this from the start.

"Yeah. You're right." He said before moving me from his lap and standing up. He reached down and helped me up. We continued to walk down the beach back to where his car was parked. Each passing second meant it was closer to time for me to leave. We both knew it.

It was Saturday night and everything was so alive. We walked hand in hand down a busy street. After leaving the beach we went back to his place for a shower and a change before going back out. We walked up to a restaurant that had very lively salsa music playing from inside. He held open the door and the music came pulsing out. I could feel the beat deep inside. I walked inside with him right behind me. There were people everywhere and I could smell spices in the air. He told me to dress for dancing and I now knew why. After he spoke to the hostess she lead us deeper inside to a small table set for two. There was a live band on stage and a large dance floor.

We ate a delicious meal and had a few drinks. I was starting to feel my drinks and the music when he grabbed me into his arms and pulled me onto the dance floor. He pulled me in close. Neither of us were very good at this, but it was still fun. Our bodies moved together to the music. Soon the music took a turn to the slow side. He continued to hold me close. I kissed me softly.

"Thank you. This is so much fun." I said to him.

"I thought you could enjoy a little fun." He said into my ear. The slow music and our bodies being so close was making me want him right there. I roughly pressed my lips to his. His hand slipped down and grabbed my butt. I smiled. I was ready to leave. I wanted to rush back to his place, but we continued to dance. He was teasing me. I could admit that I liked it.

After another hour of dancing he lead me from the restaurant. We walked out into the cool air. He held onto my hand as we walked along the Marina. I looked out at all the boats on the water. He stopped and looked out onto the water. I lay my head on his arm.

"Your birthday is in a few weeks." He said.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I think we can figure something out." He bent down and kissed the top of my head. I knew we would figure something out. He held my hand and began to walk again. "Let's get back to my place." He said.

"Ok." I answered simply as I allowed him to lead me.

Sunday morning came too quickly. I woke up and starred up at the ceiling. Soon I was going to have to hit the road. I just lied there and listened to the sound of the birds outside and to Nick's breathing. I let out a sigh. I moved my body closer to his and placed my head on my chest. I heard him groan and felt him stretch. He put his arms around me and ran his hand over my bare back.

"Morning." He said sleepily.

"Morning." I answered.

"Have you been awake long?" he asked. I could feel the tips of his fingers drawing patterns on my back.

"No not too long." I said as I placed a kiss on his chest.

"I'll make you breakfast while you shower." He said as he sat up. I sat up with him and gave him a look of sadness. We both didn't want this morning, but he had to work and I had to head back. He placed a hand on my cheek before giving me a slow and soft kiss. He then stood from the bed and grabbed his underwear from the floor and put them on before slipping out of the room. I pulled the sheet over my body and pulled my knees to my chest. I could feel myself wanting to cry. I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to cry. We survived not being together for a month and we talked about some plans for my birthday that was only a few weeks away. I would see him soon. We could do it I knew we could.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I love the "long-distance" aspect of their relationship. Even though a 4-hour drive isn't that much. I like with their relationship I can put some of my own emotions in as my husband and I spent the first 2 years of our relationship long-distance between two continents sometimes going as long as 6 months without being able to be together.

As always Thanks a bunch for the Reviews!

I'm In It With You

Chapter 8

August 14th. No date could be better. It was my birthday and I was buzzing. This was the only day I had taken off purposely. I couldn't help, but hum to myself. It was going to be a fantastic day and I could feel it. Nick was going to get off early and was flying in to spend my birthday evening with me. Since I went down there I felt that things were easier. We had survived a month apart and we were figuring it out. We still spoke nearly everyday even if it was just a text message, it was something. I woke up to a phone call from my Alexa. She was becoming so mature with every phone call. At the end of the month she was turning 14. I couldn't believe that it had been nearly 14 years since I gave birth at a little hospital in the middle of Paris, but today I was celebrating that I was 33.

I had a full day planned for myself starting with cooking myself a dream breakfast that I would surly have to work-off with a good stint in the gym and some extracurricular activities that evening. I hummed around the kitchen as I made French Toast and chopped up some strawberries. My doorbell rang and I made my way to the front door.

"Who is it?" I asked still humming the song I had playing on the radio.

"Delivery from Vegas Floral." A female voice called from the other side. I opened there door and there was a young woman with a large arrangement of Stargazer Lilies, my favorite. I thanked her and took the flowers. Making my way into the kitchen I sat them on the counter and picked up the note.

 _Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman on her birthday. –Nick_

I smiled to myself. He didn't have to since he was flying in just for the night, but I loved them. I loved that he remembered what my favorite flowers were. I sat them in the middle of the dining room table. They went there perfectly. I continued to hum along to the radio as I finished preparing my breakfast.

My day was full after breakfast. I had a little Retail Therapy, got my nails done, my hair done, and even splurged on getting my make-up done. I changed into my new tight black dress with very sexy lacy underwear. I gave myself a last check in the mirror and I was off to meet my love for my birthday dinner.

I nursed a glass of wine as I waited at our reserved table. I had been waiting to eat at the Eiffel Tower restaurant at the Paris hotel for awhile and Nick made the reservations. He was to fly in and catch a cab to the restaurant to meet me. I checked the clock on my cell phone for the millionth time. He was already an hour late. I was starting to get embarrassed at how long I had been sitting. The poor waiting kept coming by asking if I wanted to order anything while I waited. I kept looking towards the door hoping he would come in. I let out a sigh. I picked up the phone and dialed him. The phone just rang and rang. I used my phone to check if his flight had landed on time and it had. He should have been here.

I let another 30 minutes pass before I called him again. Once again his line rang until voicemail with no answer from him. I was starting to get angry. It wasn't like him to just leave me hanging like this. I could tell people were starting to stare. I was so embarrassed. It was my birthday. I called him again. I single tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away before throwing money on the table for my glass of wine and I left.

Getting home I checked my voicemail and it was empty. I sat alone in my dark living room all dressed up with nowhere to go. I called him again. It rang and rang. I waited for the voicemail to pick up. I was shaking with anger.

"Hello you've reached Nick Stokes. Please leave a short message and I will get back to you." The voicemail answered.

"Where are you?" I asked my voice shaking. "I waited at the restaurant for an hour. I'm so embarrassed. Why the fuck would you stand me up?" I then hung up. I threw my phone to the floor and went up stairs and got in bed. I cried myself to sleep.

The morning came. I winched as I opened my eyes; the sun was so bright. I was still in my dress from the night before and my face was streaked with make-up. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were puffy from crying. I went in the bathroom and cleaned myself up. That had been the worst birthday ever. I wondered if he had finally called me back. I dressed in sweats and a tank top and went downstairs. I found my phone on the floor where I left it. I picked it up and checked, there were no messages or missed calls. Was he ignoring me for some reason? I tried calling him, but instead of ringing it went straight to voicemail. I tried to ignore it. If he was going to ignore me then I was going to do the same to him. If he called I wasn't going to answer, but then I became worried. I searched through my purse for the business card he had given me after he moved in case of emergency with all the numbers for his lab. I called his office and there was no answer. I then called the mainline.

"San Diego Police Department Forensics Lab." Came a female voice.

"Hello I was wondering if Director Stokes was around?" I asked timidly.

"He is not." She said. "I can let you leave a message, but I don't know when he will be able to return it."

"Has he been around at all?" I then asked. "This is his girlfriend and he was supposed to meet me yesterday and I haven't heard from him."

"You must be Tiffany?" the voice said.

"Umm yes." I answered.

"Nobody called you?" she questioned.

"No…" I was worried.

"Wait you are his girlfriend they aren't required to. Umm I don't know if I am allowed to give this information. I know his parents were told. He was shot yesterday afternoon, at a bank. He saved a woman's life. Most of the lab is at the hospital waiting for news. I'm sorry nobody told you." She explained. I was frozen. I now hated myself for being so angry. I needed to get to him.

"Umm…Ummm…." I was shaking. I looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. "What hospital?" I asked.

"Sharp Memorial." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Thanks." I said quickly before hanging up. My mind was racing. I was so scared. I needed to get there as soon as possible. I ran to my bedroom and grabbed a bag out of my closet. I began stuffing in clothes and underwear. I ran in the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and a few other toiletries and stuffed them in my bag. My mind was frazzled. I grabbed my phone charger and my keys before rushing out of the door. I went to the nearest gas station and filled up my car. I needed to be there. I needed to know he was ok.

I am pretty sure I sped the entire way. Luckily I wasn't pulled over. I parked at the hospital and ran inside. I am sure I looked insane. I didn't know where to go. I figured the emergency room was the best place to start. As soon as I entered I saw a woman whose face I had recognized from photos. It was his mother. I had never meet her in person. I was now scared. She looked upset. I slowly made my way to where she was and sat next to her.

"Hello." I said. She turned to me. I could see her studying my face. She then grabbed me into a hug.

"Tiffany." She said as she let go and looked at me.

"Yes." I answered. "Mrs. Stokes." I then said.

"He just got out of surgery not long ago." She said. "They said he is still critical." My heart was beating fast in my chest.

"I didn't know. He was supposed to come to Vegas last night. He never showed up and this morning I called his lab and they told me. I left my house right away. I just got here." I explained. I was clearly shaking. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You drove straight from Vegas?" she asked looking at me concerned.

"Yes." I answered as tears started to fall from my eyes. She pulled me into another hug.

"He'll be ok. He has been through a lot. They said he was in line at the bank and these thugs came in to rob the place. They were about to shoot a woman when he stepped in and took the bullet or five." She said. That sounded like him.

"Luckily they caught the bastards." Said a male voice with a thick southern accent. I looked up to see his dad. This wasn't how I expected to meet his parents at all.

"Sweetie this is Nick's girlfriend, Tiffany. She drove all the way here from Vegas. Nobody called her and she just found out this morning." His mother said introducing me.

"Nice to meet you Tiffany." His dad said to me. I gave a small weak smile.

"Likewise." I said in return. I wanted to see him so bad. I wanted to know he was going to be ok.

"We were going to try and find a hotel and something to eat. We got the first flight we could here after the news." His mother said. "Here I should give you the keys to his place. I am sure you should stay there." She said as she handed me his keys.

"Thank you." I said as I held on tight to the keys. "Do you know when we can see him?"

"No, but I will check and I will add you to the list of people who are allowed in with him. Let me go talk to the nurse." She said. She stood and made her way over to the counter. She was talking to the nurse and pointed me out. So far I liked his parents and they obviously saw that I cared and that I loved him. I was here.

His parents left and I waited around. One of the nurses approached me and told me I could see him if I wanted. I jumped at the chance. I walked into the room and there he was hooked to all of these machines. I tried to hold back my tears. I pulled a chair next to his bed and held his hand. I watched as his chest rose and dropped with every breath. I listened to all the beeping that was coming from the machines. It was so loud, but so quiet. We were together and I was here with him. I hated myself for being so angry with him. I hated that I jumped to conclusions about what was going on. I let tears slip down my face as I sat alone with him. I was going to be here for him.

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep. My head was forward and on his bed. I could fell something or someone rubbing my head. I yawned and pulled myself up. He was awake. He gave me a weak smile. I couldn't help, but grin. He was awake and that was all that mattered. I was filled with so much joy. My fears had faded away. As long as he was awake I knew he was going to be ok.

"Babe." He whispered weakly.

"Shh. Don't talk." I said as I held his hand. "I'm just glad you're ok." I said with a smile. I rubbed his hand.

"I'm hungry." He whispered.

"I will ask the nurse if you can eat." I went to stand and walk to find the nurse, but he held on tight to my hand and pulled me back towards him. He then looped his arm around my waist.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I answered giving him a smile. "But don't scare me like that anymore." I added firmly.

"I promise." He said before we heard a throat clearing behind us. His parents stood in the doorway smiling at us.

"Beautiful." His mother said as they walked into the room. She came and stood on the other side of his bed. "I'm happy to see you are awake."

"Mom this is…" he started to introduce me.

"I know its Tiffany. We met when she arrived from Vegas all shaken up. You picked a good one." She said giving me a smile. I appreciated it.

"I'll go ask the nurse if you can eat." I said as I slipped away from his grip. "And since your parents are back I'm going to head to your place. I haven't been and I am sure Sam needs to eat."

"Thanks." He said. I slipped out of the room. I wanted to jump in excitement. He seemed as if he was gong to be ok. My birthday had taken a twisted turn. I never expected this. I realized I also needed to call my job. I was supposed to be at work very soon and I doubt that anyone knew what happened. I was going to have to use some of my saved time off, but I needed to be here. I needed to be with the man I loved and make sure he made a full recovery.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm In It With You

Chapter 9

He was in the hospital for a week before he was allowed to come home. His parents had to leave at the end of the week and I stayed behind. I decided to use some of my sick leave and then go on Leave Without Pay. I needed to be here. I needed to take care of him. He was so important to me and I could have lost him. I was going to be here for him every step of the way. It was nice to be in this role. I hadn't realized how much I missed being a wife until I got to play wife, well at least I missed being a happy wife. I wanted to be his wife. I wanted everything that came with being a wife, I wanted the work, I wanted the responsibility, I wanted his last name. I had been on the fence of what to do with my current last time. I was still Tiffany Bryan; Bryan was the name I took with my second husband. I had lived with Bryan as my last name for so long. I didn't want it anymore. I played around in my mind with being Tiffany Stokes. I liked the sound of it. I liked the feel of it. I liked it.

For now I knew marriage would be something far off for us. For now we were too busying being how we were. I liked how we were and as much as I wanted to be his wife I was scared that marriage would change that as it did with my last husband. At least I could daydream for now and maybe one day we could be husband and wife.

I carried a tray into his bedroom. He sat up in bed and gave me a smile. I loved his smile. I loved how I felt inside when he smiled at me. I had been with him now here for three whole weeks. I sat his lunch on the bed and sat next to him.

"You don't have to bring me my food anymore. I can walk into the kitchen." He said before kissing me on the cheek. I knew it. I knew he was healing well and he would be able to return to work fairly soon, but I loved catering to him. Also the more he healed and the closer it was for him to head back to work I would be going back to Vegas.

"I know, but I thought we could eat lunch in bed." I said as I took a slice of the sandwich I had made.

"Of course you did." He said as he nudged me with his shoulder. I smiled at him. He knew me too well. He was starting to know me better than I knew myself.

"I was thinking we can take Sam and walk on the beach after lunch. It seems nice out and I think he is getting tired of the route I have been taking him around the neighborhood. I said before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Sounds good. I need to start getting out more. I am starting to get a little cabin fever in here. He said. I nodded. We stayed in the house for the most part. I would go out to walk Sam or go to the grocery store. "Can't wait until the doctor clears me for activity. I want to get back in the gym and you." He winked at me.

"Stop that." I said seriously. I of course I missed out sex life, but I wanted him better before anything.

Not long after he got out of the hospital he got to charge his cellphone and heard the message I left him the night of my birthday. We were both able to laugh at it. I told him how angry I was and then how mad I was at myself for being so angry when I learned what happened. He promised me a redo, but I didn't care about a redo. I got my birthday gift. He was ok and that is all that mattered.

Walking along the beach we walked slowly as Sam ran ahead of us. He tried to bite the waves and we laughed. Sitting in the sand he held me close. I loved Southern California life. It was now into September and the weather was still perfect. I could see us coming here a lot if I lived her. I could see us watching children of our own here. We talked about it. We talked about having a baby one day. It was one of the conversations he would have late at night as we lied in bed. We talked about so much. He told personal things about his childhood and growing up and I told him the same. We laughed together and we cried together.

"I'm going to miss you when you go." He said. I looked at him, but he was looking straight out at the ocean. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, but we know we can survive." I said.

"I never thought I would fall in love. I wanted it. I wanted it for a long time and it was always so difficult, but I met you. There was something about you from day one. I can't explain it. That first moment I laid eyes on you. I knew we could have something." He spoke to me and I could feel the words deep inside of me.

"Me too." I said as I looked back up at him. This time he was looking at me. I smiled simply.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I've been though a lot of things and I've been shot before, but this was a lot. Those assholes put 5 bullets in me. I'm surprised I made it." He said.

"I'm so glad you made it." I replied. I shivered as a cold gust blew through. "Let's go home."

"Sure." He answered.

The days passed quickly. I sat on the couch reading a book with Sam at my feet. I was going back and forth. I wanted to stay, but I knew I should keep with my decision of going back to Vegas. It had been nice to make his house into a home while I was here. Suddenly Sam jumped up. I looked up and Nick came through the front door. I sat down my book and gave him a smile. He came straight to the couch and sat with me.

"I'm healed!" he proclaimed before grabbing me in for an intense kiss.

"The doctor cleared you?" I asked when the kiss broke.

"Yeah he says I am all healed up and I can get back to my life." He said. I was excited, but at the same time I had been dreading it. He didn't need me to take care of him anymore and that meant I was going home soon. We would have to wait to find another moment that we could see each other. We were going back to a guessing game. Though I have to admit I was excited for the fact that soon I would be sleeping in my own bed again.

I want to make up for your birthday." He said looking at my sincerely.

"You don't have to." I said truthfully. My birthday was long gone.

"Well then we can do something else." He said. "I got an email with some ticket deals. I'm thinking a football game and lots of good stadium food tomorrow."

"Ok that we can do." I said giving him a smile. He seemed so excited like a child on Christmas morning.

"Got to love a woman who is willing to go to a football game with you." He said as he jumped up from the couch.

"Don't over do it!" I shouted after him as he jogged out of the room. I rolled my eyes. He was so much fun. In full health I never knew what to expect from him. He came back with his laptop and sat right back next to me.

"Let's see about these tickets." He said as he searched through his email. I had my head on his shoulder and I noticed an email pass by with a suspicious subject, _I miss you_ , it was titled. I was concerned, but I ignored it. I knew he would never step out on me in anyway and if someone was emailing him I knew it could be something innocent. He would tell me if it was something serious.

The next day we were off to a football game. It was a warm Sunday afternoon. I wore a t-shirt of his that I fashioned to look good on myself with a pair of jeans. He proudly wore his Cowboys jersey. I held his hand as we walked through the lot up to the stadium. As a kid I was always sitting right next to my dad on Sundays when he watched football. I will admit that though those years I learned nothing of the game, but there was always so much excitement and fun that surrounded it.

We were definitely the odd ones out wearing Cowboys gear in the Chargers home, but Nick was proud of his home team and I was proud to be on his arm. We were lucky that his team would be playing here this weekend.

My fingers were intertwined with his as we sat in our seats. I loved being his woman and being with him as I know he was proud to be with me. The game started and I could tell he was pumped. Besides his job this is what he lived for.

"Let's go!" he shouted. I smiled his way and cheered along. No matter if I didn't know a thing about the game I was going to be right next to him cheering along. I would cheer along with him to matter what. I was always going to be right by his side. No matter how far we were from each other; we would cheer together.

A/N: Sorry this was a short one. I promise to make the next one longer and I plan to include a little scandal.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy Labor Day! (Well to the Americans) Even though I live in Europe I am lucky enough to have a job that works in an American holiday schedule. I get this dreary Monday off. It is so cold out. I feel like once September hit the weather decided it was fall. Kept my daughter home from daycare and my husband surprised me by taking the day off. Our little family is going to stay inside and enjoy one another's company.

I'm In It With You

Chapter 10

I tossed and turned the whole night. I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. I let out a sigh and slipped from Nick's arms. I slowly made my way from the bedroom and to the kitchen. I stood around as I waited for the kettle to boil. Something had been bothering me. I kept trying to put it in the back of my mind because I didn't want to be that girl. I wasn't that girl, but things had happened to me before and as much as I knew he wasn't like my ex-husband I couldn't help, but feel like he was hiding something. I felt like I knew him and inside I had to believe that he couldn't be that person, but it was driving me crazy. It was bugging me.

I made myself a cup of tea and sat on the couch. My eyes drifted over to Nick's laptop sitting on the table. I felt like it was calling me. I continued to sip my hot tea. I wasn't going to pry. That wasn't the girl or was I. I couldn't take it any longer and I sat down my tea and grabbed his computer. I opened it and once it loaded I went right until is email where I saw that email titled, _I Miss You_. I clicked on it knowing once I did this there was no going back.

The email was from a girl named Melissa and it seemed innocent enough. There had been plenty of emails back and forth between the two of them. I had finally scrolled down to the original email from her.

 _From: Melissa M._

 _To: Nick S._

 _Hey! I was wondering how you were. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you while I was in San Diego for that work conference. It was so great for us to reconnect. I can say I had more fun with you than I had at that conference. That salsa place you took me to was amazing. I haven't danced like that in years. You're a great guy and I miss you. I know we didn't take for a long time at all, but spending those days with you were great. I know you have a girlfriend, but I can't help, but feel there was something more in our parting kiss. You can call me anytime. Love, Melissa_

I wanted to vomit in my mouth. When was this? When did this she stay with him and why was there a kiss? I checked the date that the email was sent. It was about a week before I had come out for my first visit. He had taken her dancing before me. He had kissed her. My heart was beating so hard that I could hear it and feel it in my ears. He had another girl in this house before I was even here. I wanted to hate him. I felt so sick. I slammed his computer shut. I had to get out of here. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I went straight into the bedroom and grabbed my bag. I was leaving. I couldn't stay here. My heart was physically breaking. I heard him stir as I threw my clothes in my bag. I was crying out loud and hadn't realized it. I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I ripped away.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked groggily. I didn't want to look at him, but I turned to him. I felt like I was seeing red. How dare he ask me that?

"What's wrong?" I asked as I threw my bag over my shoulder. "Melissa." Was all I said before exited the room leaving him behind me. I could here his footsteps behind me. I could hear him chasing me. My mind flashed back. I remembered the day I left my ex-husband after discovering his affair with someone I considered my friend. I could feel that anger along with this new anger.

"Nothing happened with her. I swear." He said as he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to him. I looked him in the eyes. He looked sincere, but I knew the truth.

"Nothing?" I questioned hoping he would just tell me the truth. At least the truth would help his case.

"Nothing I swear." I said with pleading in his eyes. He was lying to me. I couldn't believe it. I trusted him with everything, I trusted him with my heart and here he was lying to my face.

"So you didn't kiss her?" I asked continuing to look him in the eyes.

"That did happen, but babe…" He started, but I wasn't going to let him finish. I didn't want to hear his lies. Why was he letting an old girlfriend stay with him in the first place.

"I don't want to hear it. You lied to me." I cried as I pulled away from his grip. I wanted to get out of there. "Why did you tell me you were letting an ex stay here?"

"It was only for a couple days I didn't think it was a big deal." He admitted.

"Of course it was a big deal!" I screamed. I wanted out of here. I looked around for my purse and my car keys. I wanted to go away. I didn't want to hear anymore of his lies. I couldn't stand here while my heart was breaking.

"I didn't now I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry?" I asked turning back in his direction. I felt so defeated.

"Yeah I am sorry I didn't tell you. Now stop it and come back to bed." He said like I was going to just go get in bed with him like this was over. I wasn't going to take this. I had been through too much.

"No. I'm leaving." I said as I finally found my purse and keys. I picked my bag back up and headed for the front door.

"You're really going to leave?" he asked.

"Yes I'm done." I said with tears streaming down my face. I was ending this. I wasn't going to be lied to. I wasn't going to let myself go through this again. I was so angry with myself for allowing myself to get here. This was not apart of my starting over. I didn't want to hear anymore. I walked out of the house and went straight to my car. I could see him standing on the porch looking like a lost puppy. I couldn't back down now. I pulled out of the driveway and did my best to not look back.

I drove for nearly 2 hours before I stopped. I was somewhere in the middle of the dessert. I pulled over on the side of the bed. My adrenaline had finally started to fall. I had let my anger get me this far, but suddenly my anger turned to pain and sadness. I pulled my cell phone from my purse. I had kept it off the entire time. I turned it on and there were already at least 10 voicemails from him. I started to cry. I had really broken up with him. I couldn't believe it. It felt like it was all a dream, but it was real. We were over. I knew I still had a ways to go before I was back in Vegas. I took a deep breath and started my car again.

A week passed. I returned to work. I felt like everyone knew. No one really said anything to me about it, but I knew they knew. Nick must have called Sara or Greg and they knew. I just wanted to work and to not think about it, but when I was home alone it was all I could think of. I felt empty inside. I was alone. I missed our daily conversations and I missed being near him, but he hurt me. I found myself trying to compromise it all, but there was no way back.

Another shift had ended and there I was. I was going to home to be alone as I did everyday. The only happiness I had was the thought of visiting my daughter at Christmas, that kept me going. Besides that my heart hurt so bad. I put on my coat and closed my locker.

"Hey." Came a voice. It was Morgan.

"You look like you need all the drinks." She said to me. I nodded and gave a weak smile. "You haven't said anything and I was wondering how you were doing?"

"Terrible, but that will heal…eventually." I said with a sigh. It hurt so badly.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked as she sat down on the bench. I sat next to her. I took a deep breath. I hadn't spoken to anyone about it. My mom asked me on the phone, but I wasn't ready. I didn't want to say it out loud.

"Umm… I found out that he kissed another girl during that first month we were apart. She was an ex of his and was in town for a work thing, I confronted him and he lied to me at first. He then came clean, but he had already lied. I broke up with him and left. I've been ignoring all his calls." I explained looking down at the ground.

"So you haven't heard him out?" she asked.

"No." I said. "He lied to me. He knows my history and he still lied. I've never been angry with him like this. My heart hurts and I just want to move on."

"Maybe you should give him a chance. I'm sure he just didn't know how to tell you." She tried to reassure me.

"I don't know." I said standing up and grabbing my purse.

"Well if you want to talk. You know I'm here." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks girl." I said giving her a smile before walking out of the room.

Coming home I turned on the lights to my empty house. It was so quiet and lonely as always. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. I took the box with me into the living room and sat on the couch. I reached in and grabbed a handful of dry cereal. This was now my life. I was alone again having dry cereal from the box on my couch. I needed to find me again. I had once been in a happy place and that happy place didn't involve a man. I could be myself and I could be happy. I was determined to be in that place. I was the only one who could determine my own happiness and I was going to find it again on my own. My heart was going to hurt for a while and I knew that, but I wasn't going to let it hold me down. I was only going to let the hurt lift me up.

I stood from the couch and sat my cereal box down on the table. I needed to star finding my happiness and myself today and I wasn't going to let a broken heart keep me back. I grabbed my keys and my purse. I was off to find my own starting with treating myself to a day at the spa.

I was feeling amazing and I think everyone could see it. Everyday I was getting compliments on how good I looked and I felt it on the inside. I was being true to myself and I was treating myself well. There was at least once a day when it was quiet where I would think of him. He had stopped calling me. That was a hard pill to swallow. He was no longer trying to pursue me and it hurt my ego. I sat on the couch and opened my computer. I opened up skype and saw my daughter was online. I clicked her name and called her. It rang a couple times and there she was. She had grown up so much from the tiny little baby girl I gave birth to in Paris.

"Maman!" she said happily.

"Bonjour Alexa." I said giving her a smile.

"Vous êtes belle. You are so…uh… beautiful Maman." She aid happily in her thick French accent. "You look…happy."

"Merci. I feel happy." I said. It had taken a little bit of pain, but I finally was feeling as happy as I looked.

"So uh… no more boyfriend?" she asked looking concerned.

"No more boyfriend. Just me. I'm happy with just me. Being my own woman. Being a role model for you." I said looking at her. She looked so much like me. Her hair was much longer and darker, but we had the same face.

"Bravo Maman!" she said clapping for me. I wanted to be the woman she could look up to. I was her mother after all. I needed to show her she didn't need a man to make her happy. To be happy she firstly needed to love herself.

"So how is everything? Is school going well?" I asked. I saw her tense up. I knew she had been having a little trouble in school from the last time I spoke with her father. He always kept me updated on everything I needed to know. We co-parented well together.

"Ca va." She answered quickly.

"Tell me." I pried.

"Math est pas bon. I failed my last exam." She said looking ashamed.

"Have you tried to make it up?" I asked.

"Oui I will be taking it again Mercredi." She said.

"Study hard. No going out with your friends. You need to study." I said sternly.

"Je sais." She answered like a typical teenager.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Oui, I promise." She answered.

"Make sure you do. I will be asking your father." I said looking right at her waiting for her to make eye contact once more. "I know you will do well." I added. She looked up and gave me a smile. I could hear a voice call her name in the background.

"I need to go. It is time for dinner." She said. "Je t'aime."

"Ok I love you too." I gave her a smile before the call ended. I wanted to be there for her and be her mom full time, but I knew I couldn't be. I knew her father was doing a great job and she was a very smart young woman. I was glad that she could see the change in me and that I was a better woman and I knew somewhere she wanted to be like me. This is the me that I wanted her to be like. I looked at the calendar. I was counting down the months until I could see her. There were only 3 months until I would be able to see her. I was so excited.


	11. Chapter 11

A

I'm In It With You

Chapter 11

It was one of those days. It was rainy and cool. I had just gotten home from the gym. Amazingly I had actually started going. When Nick and I were together he would beg me to go, but I would never go. I was feeling fantastic. I lost 15 pounds and I had no regrets. It took me a bit to no longer have regrets. I would play that day over and over in my mind. I would curse myself for snooping in his email in the first place, but I knew he was also in the wrong for not telling me. I had finally accepted reality. It was over and I was moving on and I had with myself.

I took a shower and got ready for work. It seemed like it might be a slow night. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and left the house. I suddenly realized it wasn't going to be so slow as I saw all the children running around my neighborhood in costume. It was Halloween. I let out a sigh. I was sure in for a busy night.

Busy was an understatement. Everyone was running on coffee and fumes. I was finally on my last results of the night. I looked at the paper that came from my printer and picked up my phone.

"Hey DB I got a hit on those samples you sent me. It seems all of them are females all logged in missing persons. They are all missing from San Diego." I said into the phone.

"Looks like I will be in contact with an old friend." He said. I sighed. "Oh ummm…sorry… thanks." He said before hanging up. I tried to not think about Nick, but this was one of those nights where I thought about him. Every now and then I would glance at the locket in my jewelry box. It would make me sad, but I couldn't dwell on that sadness.

Here I was another night. This was my life pretty much. It was finally November and I was so much closer to seeing my Alexa. I was counting down the days until I was on that plane to Paris, but for now I needed coffee. Tonight I was really feeling myself. I had spent the afternoon getting my hair done. It was one of the rare occasions that I was wearing it straight. I had even gotten myself a new pair of pants to fit my slimmer body. I poured my coffee in the break room and I could hear someone walk in and sit down in one of the chairs. I stirred my coffee and turned around. I was frozen in my tracks. Nick was sitting right there. He looked worn out and aged. He had grown his beard back. He looked up from his phone and our eyes met. I was motionless.

"Hi." He said giving me a half smile.

"Ummm…hi." I said trying to calm myself. I hadn't expected him to be here. I figured they would send another CSI from his team. I didn't think he would be the one coming. I was in shock.

"You look….amazing." he commented.

"Uh…Thanks." I answered.

"No really you look so good." He looked like he was shocked.

"Nick hey I've got the files right here." DB said as he entered the room. He then paused and looked between the two of us. "Hope I am not interrupting."

"Oh no. I was going back to work." I said quickly. I went to quickly leave the room. I hadn't seen him in two months and now here he was. I didn't know what to think. I had done such a good job at trying to move on and I thought I was until I saw him face to face. I wasn't over him.

"Tiffany." Nick said before I could fully leave the room. "It was nice to see you."

"Yeah umm… you too." I said quickly before rushing away. I needed air. I walked out into the cool November air. I took a few deep breaths. This couldn't be real. I felt so many emotions at one time. I closed my eyes for a moment as I pulled myself back together. I needed to get back to work.

I felt tense the whole night. Every now and then I would steal a glance of him, as he would go through the lab. I would hold my breath every time. I tried my best to concentrate. I kept looking at the clock hoping that my shift would end quickly so I could get out of here. Being so close to him was strange, but it felt so good. Why did it feel good? Also why did it hurt?

"So your ex is here." Said a voice. I turned to see Hodges.

"No duh." I said rolling my eyes.

"How does it feel?" he asked. I really didn't want him here prying in my business.

"Weird." I answered plainly.

"I bet that has to be crazy weird and to just see him here walking around." He commented. I really wanted him to leave. I wasn't up for any conversations especially his prying ones.

"Knock knock." Came a voice that made me jump. Nick was standing in the doorway.

"Well I better go." Hodges quickly said before leaving Nick and I alone.

"Hi." I said quickly.

"Hey I was wondering." Nick started as he walked my way. He leaned against my desk. "Are you working tonight?"

"No I'm off." I said.

"Well I am here for another couple days and I know we haven't spoken or anything in a long time, but I want to take you to dinner." He said.

"Ok." I answered quickly.

Why did I do that?

"Really?" he questioned looking shocked. "Well up the SDPD put me up at the Luxor. They have some pretty good restaurants. We can meet in the lobby and go from there."

"Ok sounds good." I answered. I was feeling butterflies in my stomach. My mouth was all dry. It reminded me of the first time I met him right here in this lab. It felt good.

"Ok see you about 8?" he asked.

"8 is good." I said giving him a quick smile.

"See you then. Tiff… it is really good to see you. I mean it." He then left me alone. I felt myself blushing. It was like old times; old times that truthfully I missed even though I told myself all the time that there was nothing to miss. I was excited to go out with him.

It was about 7:30. I checked myself in the mirror for the 3rd time. I gave myself a smile. My hair was straight down my back and I wore a tight red lacy dress. I loved the way I look. Working on myself had done my body good. All day I couldn't calm the butterflies in my stomach as I thought about seeing him tonight. I grabbed my purse and keys before heading out to my car. Driving myself to his hotel I felt so nervous. It was like I was going on a first date, but it wasn't. He and I had a history and it wasn't pretty when it ended. I felt like going tonight would only open myself up for more heartbreak, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to see him.

I walked around the lobby of the hotel. I was a few minutes early. I found a spot not too far from the hotel tower elevators. I was so nervous. Every time I saw a guy who looked remotely like him I would start to breath quickly. I needed to calm down. This wasn't a first date and I wasn't even sure it was really a date. It was just two people who used to be in a relationship having a friendly dinner to catch-up, or at least that is what I kept telling myself.

"Hi." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Nick standing there. He had shaved his beard. He knew I preferred him without it. He cleaned up so nicely. I felt like my voice was caught him my throat. I gave a smile.

"Hi." I breathed.

"You look great." He commented. I could feel his eyes scanning my body. "So there is a sushi bar. I thought we could try it out."

"Ok sounds great." I said giving him a smile.

We walked along side one another. He opened the door for me at the restaurant. I let him ask for the table and we were seated right away. I sat across from him. It was the closet I had been to him for two whole months. I missed seeing his face and I missed hearing his voice. I was trying to not be so obvious as we sat in mostly silence.

"Can I get you two some drinks?" asked the waitress.

"Sake." Nick answered.

"Make that two." I said. She walked away and left us alone.

"Thanks for coming." He said. "I was truthfully afraid that you would have said no."

"I'm glad I said yes." I said.

"I mean it when I say you look great and I like your hair straight." He commented.

"Yeah I just had it done a few days ago." I said as the waitress returned and sat our drinks in front of us. This was so strange. I took a sip of my drink hoping to loosen up a little more. I needed to loosen up I felt to tightly wound.

Onto my third Sake of the night I was feeling loose. I laughed at Nick as he struggled to use the chopsticks. He playfully kicked me under the table. It was like old times. He was making me laugh again. I liked it so much. As much as I had worked on myself and that I knew I didn't need him I felt like he was missing from my life. It was great to be near him again.

"You don't hold them like that." I said as he attempted to pick up a California Roll that was starting to unroll with all of his failed attempts.

"You have had three drinks and somehow you can manage to use chopsticks to perfectly eat this stuff." He said as he gave up and grabbed his fork. I used my chopsticks to pick up one of my shrimp rolls and ate it giving him a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah…show off." He said as I continued to expertly use my chopsticks.

Conversation was just how it was before everything. He was funny and sweet. He told me how work was doing and how he practically worked all the time. I told him how Alexa was doing and how excited I was to head to Paris in a month. We had relaxed conversations, but we avoided our break-up at all costs. I knew that it must have been as hard on him as it was for me. I wasn't going to bring it up if he wasn't going to, but just to sit here and laugh like old times was great.

We walked out of the restaurant together. I didn't want the night to end, but I knew as long as we didn't address the situation then it was going to end and we would continue to ignore it.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" I said as I stopped walking. I turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Why weren't you just truthful from the beginning?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. It was an innocent time together. I was just being a friend, but when she was leaving we kissed. I was lonely because I hadn't seen you and it was a moment of weakness. I will admit that in that moment I was weak and she was there, but it never went beyond that kiss." He explained. I saw the truth in his eyes.

"And you took her to the Salsa place…before me." I said.

"She is how I found the place. She was looking for Mexican food places and we went. We danced a little bit, but just innocently. The entire time there I kept thinking about how much I wanted to take you there." He said. He took a few steps towards me. "I love you and I hated that I hurt you."

"I love you too." I said softly as his arms came around me. I inhaled his scent. I missed this. "I was so scared of losing you that I guess I let go of you first."

"You were never going to lose me. I gave you that locket so you could never doubt that I was never going anywhere. I'm in it with you and only you, always." He looked me in my eyes. At once his lips were on mine and it was like all the pain was washed away. I couldn't help, but love him. How could I not love him?

Our fingers were intertwined as we rushed to the elevator. He pressed the button as fast as he could. When the doors closed he pulled me to him quickly. I smiled against his lips. It was like we hadn't spent any time apart, but at the same time it was like we had been apart forever. His hand traveled up my thigh. The door opened and I assumed we were on his floor because he pulled me out. We ran along the hall to his room. He fiddled with his card key, but he managed to get the door open. Within seconds we were on the bed wrestling to remove one another's clothes.

"I missed you." I whispered as he kissed my neck. He moved back to my lips and then broke out kiss. He looked me in the eyes. I knew he missed me too.

A/N: I couldn't keep them apart. I love them together too much.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Fun fact about this chapter. I had half of it written before I decided to totally rewrite it.

I'm In It With You

Chapter 12

I just lied there as happy as I could be. I had woken up thinking the entire thing was a dream, but it wasn't. When I opened my eyes I looked around and realized I wasn't in my bedroom at home, but I was in a hotel room in the arms of the man I loved. It had been two long months of no contact and all it took was an instant for that spark to be lit. I pulled myself closer to him just to make sure this was really real. I felt his arm wrap around me.

"You're awake." He said.

"MmmHmm." I respond simply. He ran his fingers through my straight hair. I then sat up and looked down at him. He smiled up at me. This was how life should be everyday. He reached his hand up and placed it on the side of my face before pulled my face down to his. He kissed me deeply.

"What are you thinking?" he asked when he pulled away.

"I'm thinking about everything and how happy I am right now." I said giving him a smile. He pulled me on top of him and I laughed. We kissed and his hands slid up and down my body. Suddenly I could hear a ringing. I knew it must be his cell phone. I rolled off and pulled the sheet up over my body. He picked up his phone and showed me the screen. It was Russell.

"Stokes." He answered his phone. I sat quietly next him. "Yeah…ok…I'll meet you there." He then hung up and looked at me. "I've got to go."

"Now?" I asked making my best puppy-dog face. He laughed and gave me a quick kiss.

"I am here for work you know." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know." I answered. "I should get dressed then."

"No stay here. Sleep more and order yourself some breakfast. I'll be back." He instructed. "There was a break in the case and we are gong to check it out, but you stay and luxuriate."

"Will do." I said. He grabbed some clothes from his suitcase and went in the bathroom. I lied in the bed looking at the ceiling. I couldn't help, but grin. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed and walked over to the bed. "Is this real?" I asked him.

"Real as in?" he asked.

"You and me are we back on or was this just a drive-by?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Definitely not a drive-by." He answered. He quickly gave me a kiss. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." I said.

Once Nick left I went back to sleep. The bed was so comfortable and it smelled like him. Waking up I took a quick shower and put on one of the hotel spa robes. I ordered myself a nice breakfast and sat in bed eating it. I heard the door open and looked to see Nick coming in the room. He made his way to the bed and sat with me.

"Mmm eggs benedict." He said as he eyed my tray of food.

"How'd it go?" I asked intrigued to hear if he had gotten any further with his case. At dinner he had told me more about the case. There had been three girls who were roommates and suddenly they went missing. The case had gone cold until a scene in Vegas provided some DNA evidence to prove the girls were or had been in Vegas.

"It was a dead end." He said before taking a bite of my eggs benedict. "If there is nothing else I will be heading back." He said. I didn't want to think about us being apart.

"Hopefully there is something else." I said giving him a smile. I didn't want him leaving so soon.

"You know I wasn't going to come." He said looking at me. "I was originally going to send another CSI from the case, but at the last minute I decided to come. I wanted to see you. Even if I just physically saw you and saw you were well that was good with me."

"You could have just called me and asked if I was ok." I said.

"Would you have answered my call?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I couldn't say if I would have answered. In the early days of our breakup he called me all the time and I would never answer. One day his calls just stop coming. I figured he had maybe moved on. There were times where I wanted to pick up the phone and call him, but each time I would talk myself out of it.

"I was afraid you wouldn't answer so I knew for sure if I saw you I could maybe feel some type of peace. I knew you were physically ok because I was always asking Sara and Greg about you and they would keep me updated, but I needed to see you with my own eyes." He explained. I knew they might have been telling him how I was doing. Every now and then Greg would ask me over and over if I was ok and if I needed anything. I knew he was just being the messenger.

"I'm glad you came." I said truthfully.

"I just need you to trust me." He said. "I know you did and I know I was wrong for not telling you what happened. I just didn't know how. I promise I will not keep anything from you anymore."

"I promise the same and I do trust you." I said giving him a smile. Truthfully I always trusted him. He had never given me a reason to not trust him. I understood where he was coming from when it came to the situation and I knew if it had gone beyond that kiss he would have told me. I don't know where we would be then, but I know we would have figured it out.

"Let's move this food out of the way." He said as he picked up the tray and placed it on the desk. He returned to the bed and pulled me into his arms. I felt at home. He kissed me deeply. I loved the feel of his lips on mine once again. I pulled at his shirt and helped him pull it over his head. He grabbed the tie of my robe and untied it. He planted kissed down my neck and torso before he returned his lips to mine.

The next few days we spent every moment possible together before he had to return to San Diego. I was missing him more with every second he was gone. I had to keep myself busy with work. I was so happy with Sara and Morgan suggested we have a girl's night. It had been too long and we all tried to avoid having a night out without Finn. I still took her new flowers weekly.

The three of decided on a small bar that was known to have the largest collection of beers in Vegas. I was looking forward to a night of distractions. At the moment Nick and I didn't know when we would see one another again. I wore my curly hair down and wore a fun shimmery dress. I took a few selfies of myself in my dress to send to Nick. I knew he would love me in this dress, but he would have to wait to see me in it in person at another time. I caught a cab down to the bar and walked inside to see Sara and Morgan already there. They waved me over to their table.

"Looking hot lady!" Morgan said. I gave a turn in my dress before sitting down.

"Great dress." Sara commented.

"Thanks I just got it not long ago. First time giving it a spin." I said as I picked up the menu. There were so many beers to choose from.

"Let's meet some guys." Morgan said as she started to scan the room. I for sure was not looking for a guy tonight. I wanted my guy who I missed like crazy.

"I know someone who isn't looking tonight." Sara said as she looked at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Come on I saw how you and Nick kept looking at each other when he was here. Something happened…tell." She said.

"Oh my God, are you guys back together?" Morgan asked.

I bit my lip. I wanted to scream it from the mountaintops, but at the same time I wanted to keep it quiet. It was nice to be back in my comfort zone. While Nick and I were broken up I went on one date and it was horrible. I wasn't made for casual dating at all.

The girls were looking at me waiting for an answer. I just nodded.

"As soon as he said he was coming to Vegas I knew it. I knew he was not going to come without you guys hooking up." Sara said.

"It was great. We went out to dinner and cleared the air and it was suddenly like we had never been apart." I said.

"He would ask me about you all the time." Sara said.

"He told me." I said.

"The break-up was hard on both of you guys." She said as she waved over a waiter.

"It was the hardest. I don't think I had been that broken up over any of my marriages." I said.

"What can I get you ladies?" the waiter asked as he came to our table.

"I have no idea." I said looking at the large list of beers. "Something Belgian…surprise me."

"Same with me." Morgan said.

"Same here. A nice night for a surprise." Morgan said.

"3 Surprises coming up for the 3 beautiful ladies." The waiter said.

"Someone is fishing for tips." I said when he walked away.

"He is pretty cute though." Morgan said. We all laughed. We were in for a good night.

I woke up with a nice headache. I think I had three too many beers the night before. I went into my bathroom and found some painkillers and washed them down with water from the tap. I was glad I could rest all day before heading to work that evening. It was nice to have a Girl's night and it kept me from spending the evening alone with a glass of cheap wine and a grocery store romance novel. I made my way into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I went to take a sip when my doorbell rang. I dragged myself out of the kitchen to my front door. I looked out and all I could see was a person with flowers.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Flower delivery." Called a voice on the other side. I opened the door and the flowers were handed to me. I looked up to thank the deliveryman and I nearly dropped the flowers. I was in pure shock and joy spread through my entire body. My headache was instantly gone. Nick was standing there with a smile.

"What?" I squealed in delight.

"Hope you aren't too hung over from your night out." He said.

"A bit." I answered still in shock. I didn't think I was going to see him for a while.

"We got a suspect in the case. Vegas PD made an arrest last night and I had to come. I thought I would stop by to see my favorite girl before I headed over to the lab." He explained.

"How long are you here?" I asked as I let him in the house. I closed the door behind him. I was still over the moon with happiness.

"I think just today. I've got a ton of work and need to head back as soon as possible, but if I was going to be here I wanted to see your face." He said. I wanted him to be here longer, but I loved the fact that he took the few minutes he had to come and see me.

"Thank you for coming to see my face and for the flowers they are beautiful." I said as I placed the vase on the end table near the front door. I then turned and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close before planting a kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss. He tasted so good.

"I have to go." He whispered against my lips.

"No." I pouted in protest.

"Sorry babe. I will call you. Maybe we can grab a quick lunch before my flight back.

"Ok I guess." I said in defeat. He gave me one last kiss.

"I'll call you." He said one more time before he disappeared out of my front door. It was just so fast. I knew we would work out the next time we could see one another. I knew with his job he was a busy man and I respected his work ethic, but I hated to see him go.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So that part of chapter 12 I wrote and then changed. I saved it and here it is as the first part of 13. Decided that I might end the story at either chapters 14 or 15, but don't worry I am working on a squeal.

I'm In It With You

Chapter 13

It was like life was how it should be. I was happy and happy to be happy. Nick had to return to San Diego because of his case, but we were together. I looked forward to hearing his voice everyday. My flight to Paris was out of LAX so he was coming all the way to Vegas to get me and was going to take me to LA. For the time being we had to once again be apart. I kept myself busy with getting my house ready for my trip. I sat on my couch sipping a cup of tea my head was pounding. I hadn't been feeling too well and my mornings had been spent with my head over the toilet. I knew what was happening. It had been 15 years since I felt like this. I was scared to know for sure, but I knew it for sure.

My phone buzzed. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and looked down on the counter. There it was the little white stick that would tell my future. There were two lines. I smiled. I was pregnant.

I guess our reconnection had been more fruitful than we ever imagined. We didn't plan it at all and truthfully it was from the two of us being reckless. I don't either of us imagined that we would end up together that night and in the moment precautions are not always taken. I didn't care if this wasn't apart of our plan. I was happy either way and I was pretty sure he would also be just as happy.

I didn't know how I was going to tell Nick the news. I didn't want to just tell him over the phone. I wanted to tell him to his face. I packed a bag as quickly as possible. I had the night off. I knew I could get a flight. I drove myself to the airport. I was lucky to get one of the last seats on a flight. When I landed I rented a car and drove straight to the Police Department. I walked inside and found my way to the crime lab. I flashed my Vegas badge to a woman at the counter and amazingly she let me through. I walked through the halls looking around and then I saw a familiar face. He smiled at me. I made my way down the hall towards him and kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked as he pulled away from me.

"I have news." I said happily.

"What kind of news?" he asked. There was a crowd of people starting to form in the hallway watching us. I couldn't contain my excitement.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted happily. He looked at me dumbfounded and then the biggest grin appeared on his face as he pulled me in tight. Those in the hall were cheering as he lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his office and he closed the door behind us. He sat me down and placed his hands on my belly.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"I've known for maybe a week now just by how I felt. I've felt this way before and I just knew it. I decided to confirm it this morning. I had to tell you right away. I had to tell you in person. I knew I wasn't going to see you again for another two weeks so I had to get on a plane and I had to tell you." I said happily. I was so happy that the love we shared was now a life that was growing inside me.

"So what shall we name you?" he asked my belly. "I like Nick Junior."

"We won't know what it is for another 15 weeks or so." I said. "It could be a girl."

"Well Nicole then." He said giving me a wink. I shook my head and smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I said giving him a smile.

"It is Thanksgiving, isn't it?" he asked. "I've been so busy around here I completely forgot. I need to call my parents. Maybe we can tell them the good news."

"Yeah. We can call my mom also." I said.

"I've got a couple things to finish up." He said. I saw him eyeing a large pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Do what you have to do. I will go to the store and pick up a few things and head to your house." I said as I stood up.

"It should only take me a couple hours." He said.

"It might take me a couple hours just in the grocery store." I said with a laugh. Going to the grocery store on a major holiday wasn't the smartest, but since we were actually going to be together on Thanksgiving I wanted us to have a nice meal together.

"Ok be careful. You and the little peanut." He said giving my belly another rub. I kissed him quickly. "We'll be fine."

As I suspected it took me nearly two hours just in the store. At Nick's house I started us a nice small Thanksgiving meal. I was in the kitchen when he came home. He had a bottle of sparking grape juice in his hand and flowers in the other. He was so sweet. He gave me a quick kiss.

"I thought I would get you some grape juice since you can't have wine." He said as he placed the bottle in the fridge.

"Thanks babe." I said happily as he then made his way back to me and slipped his arms around my waist.

"I was thinking." He started. "About our living situation."

"I know." I said. "I've been thinking to. I guess I will be moving here. I was thinking after Paris."

"Not sooner?" he asked. I turned to face him.

"I figured while I pack for Paris I would start packing up my house. When I get back I can finish and you can come help me move." I explained.

"Sounds fair." He answered. "Let's call my parents." He suggested. He pulled out his phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello." Said a voice I recognized to be his mother.

"Hi mom." He said.

"Oh everyone Nick is on the phone!" we heard her call out. "Let me put you on speaker."

"Hello everyone. Happy Thanksgiving." He said.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I added.

"Oh Tiffany Happy Thanksgiving." His mom said happily. "Well it is of course dad and I. Gina and Mark are here with the kids and so are Roland and Erin." Gina and Roland were two of Nick's six siblings.

"Hey guys!" Nick said. "We have some Thanksgiving news." He said looking at me. I smiled.

"News?" his mom questioned.

"Umm yeah." I said. "We're pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" his mom said. You could hear the joy in her voice. "Congratulations!" she yelled and everyone else chimed in.

"Thanks you." We said together.

"Well we better go. We have to call Tiffany's mom." Nick said.

"Ok thanks so much for calling us. I am so excited to be a grandma again." His mom said cheerfully.

"Bye." We said together before the call ended.

After calling his family we called my mom who was having dinner with my aunt and my cousins. There were so many people and the cheering was so loud. I was happy that everyone seemed to be happy for us. When I finished out dinner we sat in the dining room and enjoyed our meal. It was nice to know that we would be having meals as a family one day with our little one. Sadly our meal didn't sit too well with our little one and I spent the next hour after dinner puking my guts out. I hadn't been pregnant in 15 years, but I remembered this part. I was not at all happy with this part of being pregnant.

I walked into the bedroom to find Nick sitting in bed with a book. I got into bed and found myself into his arms. He ran his hands over my shoulder.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered. I was not pleased that I worked so hard on a meal that I couldn't fully enjoy, but I was happy that he could have a home cooked meal on Thanksgiving. "Not the best part of being pregnant."

"I'm guessing no." he answered as he planted a kiss on my forehead. "When do you head back to Vegas?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." I said with a sigh. I was sad as always, but I knew I would see him in two weeks and then two weeks after that we wouldn't have to be apart anymore. We could finally be together and we would be starting a family.

"At least you are finally moving. We don't have to be separated too much longer." He said. I could hear how happy he was. I was so happy too. We had only been together six months…well minus two of them. It felt like we had been together for years. I had finally found the person that I could share everything with and that I could be happy with. I had never felt this before. I knew he was my soul mate. It took a lot of searching to find him, but I had found him and this was real. We were going to be together and we were starting a family.

"I can't wait." I said. I could feel myself getting sleepy and a yawned. I had 8 months left and I was so excited to have him by my side.

The morning came too quick for both of us. We sat in bed just talking for most of the morning. When I looked at the clock and saw it was 10am I wasn't pleased. I was going to have to get ready so I could drive to the airport. I kept reminding myself how we would finally be together full time in no time. I thought about how telling Alexa she was going to be a big sister was the best Christmas gift she could get. I was going to be the mother of two. I remember my first pregnancy how I was so afraid. I didn't have the support of my family and I was in a foreign country. Alexa's father's family didn't support me either. I was this random American girl who had gotten herself pregnant and I was only 18. I was so scared, but I had to be strong. This time was so different it was like night and day. I had established myself as an adult and I was truthfully in love. We both had amazing families who supported us 100%. This pregnancy was going to be different. I just knew it.

"I'm so afraid of letting you go to Paris." Nick said as I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and leaned against the wall.

"Why?" I asked truthfully intrigued.

"Firstly you have an 11 hour flight and then you will be in a foreign country. I'm just worried for you and the baby." He said. I could see the concern in his eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll be fine. The flight won't be too bad. Remember I am only 5 weeks and not 35 weeks. I doubt I will be going into labor. Plus I've been pregnant in France before. I had Alexa there. I will only be gone for two weeks. I promise you. Everything will be fine." I said before giving him a kiss of reassurance.

"I'll try to not worry, but I'm sure I still will." He said.

"I know you will." I responded giving him another kiss. "I better get ready." I said with a frown. I didn't want to leave. This was our first major holiday together and we would miss both Christmas and New Years while I was in Paris, but the reward of moving in together after made me so happy.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm In It With You

Chapter 14

I sat with my feet on the dashboard as Nick drove. I hadn't seen him in two weeks, but today he came to pick me up to drive me to LA. I hummed along to the song on the radio as he drove. We still had a couple more hours to go until we would arrive at our hotel. Tonight would be our only night together before I went to Paris in the morning. I was beyond excited. I had been planning for this trip for so long and it was finally here. Nothing could get me down. I had my man and I was going to see my oldest child whom I hadn't seen in over 2 years. I had two suitcases with me, one full of gifts for Alexa and another with my things.

"I love to see you in a good mood." Nick commented as he stole a glance at me. I smiled back. He knew how excited I was. I hated not being able to see my daughter for so long.

"I love to be in a good mood." I commented back as I laced my fingers with his. He squeezed my hand. I continued to hum to the music.

It wasn't long before we were in LA. We checked into our hotel and were off to meet my cousin for dinner. We made it to this little bistro in Hollywood where my cousin said she would meet us. We sat at a candle lit table and read over the menu. I looked up to see a girl waving at me. She was like my twin and growing up our family members would always call us twins, but I was 10 years older. The only difference was that she was much taller than me. The tall figure that was my cousin made her way to our table. Her skin was bronze like mine and her hair was brown, full, and curly like mine except she had beautiful golden blonde highlights through out.

"Tiff!" she said happily as she pulled me into a hug. She then turned to Nick. "You must be Nick."

"Yeah, Nice to meet you." Nick stood and like the gentleman he was pulled out her chair for her. My cousin had recently moved to LA to try and work on a career at acting. She had a big personality and was so open.

"So Rach how is the acting going?" I asked eager to learn about how things were going and her life in LA.

"Amazing. I had an audition today and they said I did great and to expect a call." She said happily.

"Congrats cuz!" I said.

"So my mom told me your news." She said.

"I swear as soon as we told the family on Thanksgiving that everyone back home knows. I had an old friend from high school send me a congratulations message on Friend Agenda a few days ago." I said shaking my head.

"It's so exciting! I am going to come to Vegas all the time to see the little one." She said.

"Well we won't be in Vegas." I said. "I'm moving to San Diego when I get back from Paris."

"You'll be even closer!" she squealed.

After dinner we headed back to our hotel and I fell right asleep. It was 5am and Nick was waking me up. I was so comfortable, but I knew we had to get to the airport. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Going to the airport we were silent. I knew Nick was still worried about my trip, but it was only two weeks. After we checked my bags he walked me to the security line. I stood there in his arms for a moment both of us silent.

"I'll miss you." I said looking up at him. He kissed me on the forehead before kissing me full on the lips.

"Be safe you and baby." He said placing a hand on my belly. I nodded and I gave him a parting kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said as he handed me my carry on bag. I gave him a wave before I was to disappear from his view into the security line.

The flight wasn't terrible at all. The food was decent and the movie selection kept me entertained for the hours that I wasn't sleeping. I looked outside the window as we landed in Paris. There was snow in the ground. Once out of Passport Control and getting my bags I walked into the arrivals hall pushing a luggage cart. I saw a man I recognized from all of my past trips. He was holding a sign with my name on it, but that wasn't needed. I walked his way.

"Bonjour Etienne." I said to the balding man in a black suit holding my name in his hands.

"Ahh Bonjour Madame. How was your flight?" Etienne asked as he took over control of my luggage cart. Etienne worked as one of many drivers for my ex-husband and he was always assigned to me during my trips.

"it was great. I am surprised Alexa isn't with you." I said. Normally Alexa would be bouncing around.

"She wanted to sleep in." he said in this thick French accent and he snorted. "Teenagers."

"Of course." I said as I followed him out to the car. There was a black Mercedes waiting and he opened the door for me. "Thank you." I stepped into the car.

"Mademoiselle Alexa said she will come to your hotel this afternoon." He said as he started to load my bags. My daughter wasn't a sweet bouncing like girl anymore. She was a teenager who made her own schedule apparently. I remember being the same way.

As always with every visit my ex put me up in a room at Hotel Montaigne just steps from the Eiffel Tower. I took a shower and put on my pajamas before slipping into the luxurious bed and falling fast asleep. Upon waking I stood at the window and sipped a cup of tea. I wondered when Alexa would be around. I dressed myself and sat around with a book until I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see a thin girl with long curly dark brown hair wearing skinny jeans and thigh high boots. My little girl was now a young woman.

"Lexa!" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Maman." She said happily hugging me back. "I've missed you." She said. Words could not express how much I had missed her.

"Look at you. You look like a woman." I said as I pulled away. She blushed.

"So what gifts have you brought me?" she asked as she walked in and sat on my bed. Some things never change.

"Oh Alexa." I said as I walked over to my suitcase that was filled with gifts. "I'm only giving you a few things and the rest for Christmas." I handed her a few things. The first was an ivory sweater. She held it to herself and walked over to the closet mirror and checked herself out. I had a full-blooded teenager now. I couldn't believe it.

"Très belle." She said before coming back to the bed and picking up the next gift. It was a small box and she opened it to find a charm bracelet. "I love it." She said as she looked at the charms.

"I have another charm I didn't get to add." I said as I handed her a small package. She opened it and slipped the charm in her hand. She looked at it and read the words out loud.

'"Big sister." She read. She looked at it intensely before looking at me with a huge smile. "Maman?"

"Oui." I said.

"Are you having a baby?" she asked happily.

"Yes!" I said. Alexa pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister." She said cheerfully. I don't think any gift I gave her today would make her as happy.

It was quickly Christmas morning. Alexa had spent most of her time with me and I was to meet her for Christmas morning gifts before she went to have Christmas dinner with my ex's family. I hadn't seen him yet the entire trip, but he was always working. I wasn't invited to dinner because his family didn't care for me, but I didn't care. It was what ended our relationship. His family was practically nobility and I didn't fit into their high society life. I was 18 and wanted to have fun. I didn't know being with my ex was going to be such a big commitment to his family and his lifestyle. We tried, but I couldn't take the pressure.

I walked up to a beautiful home and rung the bell. An older woman answered the door. She showed me to a sitting room that had a Christmas tree set up in the middle. I could hear footsteps approaching and looked to see my ex-husband enter the room. He looked the same as he did when we were young, but aged. He worked for his family's company and he was always busy with it. When we met he was in business school, his entire life had been planned for him and he was meant to take over the company one day.

"Joyeux Noël Tiffany." He said as walked to me and gave me a double kiss on both cheeks.

"Joyeux Noël Jean-Claude." I said to him before Alexa bounced into the room.

"Joyeux Noël Maman et Papa!" Alexa said as she came in and hugged me.

We opened gifts and the older woman who greeted me brought us fresh croissants. I enjoyed spending Christmas morning with my daughter and didn't mind spending it with my ex-husband, but I missed Nick and I couldn't wait to call him that evening when it would be morning for him. I caught a taxi from my ex's place to my hotel. Being pregnant made me very tired and I was glad to be able to sleep. When I woke up it was already after 6pm. I sat up in bed and picked up my cell phone. I found Nick's number and called him. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas." I said back.

"Having a good one?" he asked.

"I slept for most of it, but this morning was good. I spent the morning with Alexa and her father until they had to leave to have Christmas dinner with his family." I explained. "How is yours so far?"

"So far busy. Been working. There are been two separate shooting incidents involving a man in a Santa costume." He said. He sounded tired and it seemed like he had a long day ahead of him.

"Sorry it's been so busy." I said.

"I like it busy. Keeps my mind working so I don't miss not spending Christmas with you." He said. I could then hear talking in the background. "I'm sorry babe, but I have to go. There has been another Santa Shooting."

"Alright. Stay safe. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He answered before the line cut.

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard. I already had plans to order dinner from the hotel restaurant and watch the snowfall from my window. I was happy that I could hear his voice. I called my mom before I ordered my dinner. It was a lonely Christmas night, but my mind drifted to a daydream of next year. We would have a baby to celebrate with and we would be living together full time. We would be a family. That made my lonely Christmas Eve a happy one. I fell asleep dreaming of our future.

It was strange how I was happy and sad about my trip coming to an end. I was so excited to be back in Nick's arms, but at the same time I was going to miss my Alexa. I hated having to leave my daughter. She and I spent so much time together and now it was New Year's Eve. We were going to have a girl's night in my hotel room and watch the Eiffel Tower fireworks from my window. Alexa arrived around 7 like she was supposed to, but she didn't have her bag with her and she was dressed like she was going to a party in a shirt black sequence dress.

"Umm Alexa we were staying in tonight." I said.

"Well Maman there is a change of plans. I am going out with my boyfriend and some friends to a party." She said.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned as I crossed my arms.

"Yes Benoit you met him at the Gallery the other day." She said. I remember the young man who she said was her friend. I really had a teenager. This was painful. "But I have someone for you to spend the night with." She said before she opened the door. Standing in the door was Nick with a huge grin. I felt like my mouth dropped to the floor.

"What!" I yelled happily. He rushed to me and picked me up in his arms and kissed me full on the mouth. I could hear Alexa giggle.

"Well I'm going now." She said. I nodded and gave her a wave. She left us alone.

"How?" I asked.

"Alexa called me last week and said she knew that you would love to have me here. She and her dad worked out my tickets and got me here." He said. I couldn't believe it. I was in shock and amazed and so in love.

"So your first time in Paris?" I asked.

"First time." He said as we walked to the window and looked out at the Eiffel Tower.

We ended up walking through the celebrations on the street. He held my hand as we walked. Romance was in the air and I loved it. It was nearly midnight and we stood by the Eiffel Tower waiting on the fireworks. He held his arms around me to keep me warm and kept his hands on my belly. I knew he was going to have the best time when the baby started to kick in a few months.

I checked my phone and it was 11:59, only a minute until midnight. Suddenly Nick pulled me into a kiss before he fell to one knee. My hands went to my mouth. I couldn't believe it. I never expected.

"Babe." He said as he held my hand and looked up at me.

"Yes." I answered back trying to breathe.

"I love you and I know we haven't been together a long time, but I just know we will be together a long time. I never knew I could find love like this. I never expected you and I never expected to fall in love with you. We've had our issues, but we have learned to work through them and I know we can work through any in the future. I know you might think that I am only asking because of the baby, but I have been thinking about this long before the baby. I want to spend my life with you and nobody else. Tiffany will you marry me?" He pulled a box from his pocket and there was a beautiful diamond ring. I kept nodding. I had no words even though I wanted to scream them from the mountaintops.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Bonne année!" The crowds were going crazy.

"YES!" I screamed. He slid the ring onto my finger and quickly stood and pulled me into a deep kiss. I couldn't believe it. It was like all the crowds had disappeared and it was just the two of us there. The fireworks were going off, but I didn't care. I was with the man I loved and he had asked me to be his wife.

FIN

A/N: So that's it. Always a huge Thank you for the reviews. I loved writing this and I will continue to write their story in a sequel coming very soon.


End file.
